Freedom, Truth, Beauty, Love....Harry Potter?
by 8asdffdsa8
Summary: H/H -- cute...more to come! Harry's in his 6th year, and when Hermione changes drastically over the holidays, Harry notices and he isn't the only one. *COMPLETE!* Please read and review!!*Plz go easy ppl, I'm only 13!!
1. Harry's Birthday

A/N: This is an H/H fiction based on JK Rowling's amazing Harry Potter series. Enjoy my fic – and don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Harry stared outside into Privet Drive. Looking at the familiar street and polished cars, he sighed. He was very lucky to be alive and he knew that Voldemort was back, out there and taking his time before he came for Harry to finish the task that he started when he was only a year old.  
  
Harry knew that he was more vulnerable because the protection that his mother gave him when she died for him was now running through Voldemort's veins, also. That meant that Voldemort could kill him.  
  
He wondered what Hagrid was doing with Madame Maxime in a far off land. And what dark things Lucius could be planning and plotting. And whether Cornelius Fudge – that idiot – was still oblivious…or rather, willing himself to be so.  
  
He also wondered whether or not Ron and Hermione were safe.  
  
Harry would never, ever be the same after he saw Cedric being murdered in front of him, never believing when people said that it wasn't his fault. He knew that he could never look Cho Chang in the eye again.  
  
Harry sighed, took off his glasses and lay in bed, waiting for midnight to strike. He would be sixteen and when he thought about it, he was practically an adult.  
  
When he first came back for the summer, his voice was high and squeaky for a week and then settled into a stable, considerably lower vocal tone. Being in the middle of his growth spurt and Aunt Petunia making him work in the garden for three pounds a day, he wasn't as skinny. In fact, Harry wasn't skinny at all, but fairly muscly. His hair was still all over the place and his green eyes that sparkled behind his glasses were as bright as ever. Dudley's voice hadn't still gone beyond the squeaky stage.  
  
Ten minutes…five minutes…two minutes…one minute…30 seconds…20….10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Harry sang softly under his breath, 'Happy Birthday to me…' and opened his window to let in Hedwig, his own snowy owl, black amber-eyed one, two handsome tawny ones and a orange-ish green-eyed one.  
  
He took an envelope and small parcel from one of the tawny ones and saw the Hogwarts's seal. He slit it open and shook out the letter and read it, a smile spreading on his face.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected as a prefect. Many congratulations. Please note that being a prefect you must set an example for the younger students and indeed those of the same age.  
  
The other prefects and Head Girl and Boy are:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger – Griffindor Prefect  
  
Ron Weasley – Griffindor Prefect  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff Prefect  
  
Hannah Abbott – Hufflepuff Prefect  
  
Jessica Barry – Hufflepuff Prefect  
  
Terry Boot – Ravenclaw Prefect  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst – Ravenclaw Prefect  
  
George Klopher – Ravenclaw Prefect.  
  
Draco Malfoy – Slytherin Prefect  
  
Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin Prefect  
  
Millicent Bulstrode – Slytherin Prefect.  
  
  
  
Angelina Johnson – Head Girl  
  
Roger Davis – Head Boy  
  
  
  
You will notice that there are three prefects for each house.  
  
  
  
Many congratulations once again, and see you in the first carriage of the Hogwarts Express on September the first.  
  
  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
  
  
1.1 Minervra McGonagall  
  
2 Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Harry flipped though the rest of the parchment finding the regular school lists and unwrapped the little parcel to reveal a shiny badge with Prefect written on it.  
  
He placed it next to his alarm clock and took a bigger parcel and a card from the black owl.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
How weird is it that we are prefects, I mean come on, how many rules have we broken? Mum was so happy and she cried and said maybe there would be another Head Boy in the family. Wouldn't that be good, she sobbed, three Head Boys in the family. Honestly, you'd think that I did something amazing.  
  
Fred and George said that they might have to disown me and all that crap, but really, those two aren't that bad. D'you know that they gave me new dress robes that are scarlet and a Nimbus 2001? And they got Mum this owl, 'cause Errol's retiring. About time too, I reckon.  
  
Hope that you like your birthday present and don't let the Muggles get you down!  
  
  
  
From,  
  
  
  
Ron.  
  
  
  
He opened the parcel and pulled out a black sweater with a silver dragon emblazoned on it. He grinned again, he had told Fred and George to buy him the dress robes after he gave them thousand Galleons.  
  
He put the sweater and the card down and opened yet another letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't believe that we are actually prefects! I think it's wonderful that we are prefects together but I don't know how that slime-ball, Draco got to be prefect. Probably, his slime-ball father cajoled, bribed and harassed them into picking him, the slimy git.  
  
I hope that your holidays were good, and I did visit Viktor in Bulgaria (it's such a fascinating place with an amazing magical history) and I hope that my food parcels arrived.  
  
[[Harry remembered the food parcels he relied on while he was here, because of Dudley's diet. He was getting thinner Harry admitted to himself, and turned back to her letter.]]  
  
I haven't done any of my homework yet, I can't be bothered so I'll guess I'll have to get cracking before September the first.  
  
Ron said the some nutter donated one thousand Galleons to Fred and George's Joke Shop. I thought it might have been you? That was very nice of you.  
  
I'll be in Diagon Alley on August the eighteenth and I thought that maybe we could meet there? Keep in touch, Harry.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled to himself again and shook his head. Trust Hermione, the cleverest person in his year at Hogwarts to figure that out. Unwrapping a neatly packaged box, Harry found an ornate cologne bottle with a spicy, rich smell.  
  
Harry opened another letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How're you doing? I've sent some stuff from Australia – not saying that I'm there or anything.  
  
[[Harry smiled, Hagrid was terrible at keeping secrets.]]  
  
I'm on a trip with Madame Maxime and that's all I'm telling you! I may be back for part of the school year but nothin' is confirmed yet. Seem's to me that it's better that way.  
  
'Course Dumbledore is still at Hogwarts and while he's there I'm not to worried. You make sure you look after yourself, now Harry and don't do anything silly, will you? I know you won't.  
  
I hope that your holidays go well and if anything goes wrong, owl me…or at least owl Dumbledore.  
  
Keep yourself well.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the package and he found a brown cowboy-like hat. Harry remembered them being called slouch hats or something. He also found some bread-like stuff which, in a postscript said that it was damper. Harry sampled the damper cautiously (being well-aware of Hagrid's cooking) and found he liked it. There was also a opal-studded armband.  
  
Harry opened the last letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? You better be keeping watchful and remember what I said about your scar hurting. I hope that the Muggles are treating you well, and make sure that you remind them about your 'escaped convict' godfather. That does come in handy, doesn't it?  
  
I am on business with Snape, and really I guess that he isn't that bad. Well not as bad as that Draco and his father. Snape is not rotten to the core, just a little rotten on the edges, but when you get to know him, he is a fairly well-read, agreeable and clever man.  
  
I've never told you this Harry, but I used to have a sweetheart at Hogwarts named Shirley Figg and I met her the other day on Hogwarts business. I can tell you how hard it is to keep meetings strictly professional!  
  
I'll keep in touch Harry, and you tell me if anything, ANYTHING happens to make you uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sirius,  
  
Sirius was Harry's godfather. Friendly, sometimes paranoid, funny and a wrongly-accused-escaped-convict, hey what else could a teenage boy want? Harry told Mr. and Mrs. Dursley about his godfather being an escaped convict, of course, but conveniently forgot to mention the falsely accused part. His mean uncle and aunt lived in fear of him, knowing that Sirius could turn them into toads if Harry asked them too.  
  
Harry opened Sirius's package and found a champagne glass with James and Lily written on it in frosted flowing script. Another note fell out of it.  
  
Harry – this is the glass that your mother and father shared on their wedding day. It is untouched and exactly how it was after their last sip. I found it in a box in my house after I was finally allowed to go there. Enjoy. – Sirius.  
  
Harry stared at the glass, turning it around and around in his hands. He examined every inch of it finding a lipstick mark on it. It still smelled sweet from whatever was inside it.  
  
Harry placed it on his bedside table and stared at his reflection in it for awhile. Then he sank back into his pillows and slept peacefully.  
  
  
  
Harry stepped out of the Knight Bus, thanking Stan and Ernie – the conductor and driver. He walked through Diagon Alley, looking for Ron and Hermione. They had arranged to meet in front of Flourish and Blotts. He walked over to Flourish and Blotts and saw Hermione looking at some quills.  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
The characteristically bushy brown hair that had been her trademark had given place to shoulder length, silky curls with golden streaks glistening through it. Her straight, even teeth were very white and her eyes (which Harry hadn't noticed before) were brown with gold glints and the whites were very white. She was about two inches shorter than him and her skin was tanned and smooth and there was a pretty flush of pink on her cheeks and her lips were pink and glossy.  
  
She wore a white halter neck top and a fairly short pink skirt with white low-heeled sandals. Carrying a white handbag, Harry realized that the girl he remembered had turned into a complete knock-not.  
  
Flicking some hair back she smiled shyly. 'Hi Harry.'  
  
'Hey…you've changed…what have you been up to?' Harry said.  
  
'I went to Bulgaria…that's about it. You've changed too…' she said, '…not as runty-looking.'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
She laughed, 'Just my little joke, Harry.'  
  
'HERMIONE!' shouted a voice, 'HARRY!'  
  
'Ron?' Harry guessed.  
  
'Yeah, yeah it's me. Bloody hell, Hermione you've changed.' He seemed to have spotted her short skirt. 'You've lost you identity!'  
  
'I have not.' muttered Hermione, tugging her skirt towards her knees.  
  
'What happened to our bookworm, huh, Harry?' asked Ron.  
  
'I have no idea.' Said Harry. 'She looks great, but.'  
  
'I can't look down my nose at you now Ron. You're too tall.' Complained Hermione.  
  
'You never could.' teased Ron.  
  
'What have you been up to then, Ron?' asked Harry.  
  
Ron hadn't changed that much though taller, less freckled and his hair darkened into auburn rather than red. OK, so he had changed quite a bit.  
  
'Oh.' Said Ron, off-handedly. 'This and that.'  
  
'Looking good, Hermione!' said Seamus.  
  
'What have you been up to?' asked Dean suggestively.  
  
She smiled, 'Not much. And you aren't four aren't looking that bad either.'  
  
'Boy you're lucky,' said Harry, 'You'll have us escorting you everywhere – you'll be the envy of every girl.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Whose that babe your chatting up, Potter?' said a voice.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
He came from behind Hermione so he didn't know who she was.  
  
Harry leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and turned around slowly, flicked her hair and flashing a smile.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows and whistled impressively. Then he realized who it was. 'Granger!'  
  
'Malfoy.' She said calmly. 'Looking more snidely everyday, I see.'  
  
Malfoy look gobsmacked.  
  
'Draco, close your mouth. It isn't attractive.' Said Hermione. 'See you, boys.'  
  
She waved flirtatiously and sauntered off, swaying her hips.  
  
'Mudblood…' said Draco, very dazed. And he left.  
  
After he was out of sight, Ron called Hermione back.  
  
'Hey, Hermione! He's gone!' he shouted.  
  
'Very nice.' said Harry. 'I'm impressed.'  
  
'OK, why don't we get our school stuff?' suggested Hermione.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, 'Some things never change.' 


	2. In Diagon Alley

A/N: All disclaimers, blah blah blah. : - )  
  
After buying their school things, they ate an ice cream. While eating Ron left to go to the bathroom and Harry watched Hermione with interest. She crossed her legs in front of her and ate her ice cream delicately. She was beautiful, smart, fun and unlike other girls, she didn't bitch about people or talk about clothes and make up endlessly. She seemed sweetly above all the pettishness. While he was studying her, Hermione reddened slightly.  
  
'What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Nothing.' Said Harry, who felt himself go red.  
  
'Hmmm…' she said skeptically.  
  
'So how was Bulgaria?' Harry asked.  
  
Ron came back. 'What are you talking about?' he asked.  
  
'I just asked her about Bulgaria.' Explained Harry.  
  
'Oh…Bulgaria…' said Ron, sitting down interested.  
  
'Bulgaria has an amazing history. Viktor took me to the museum and showed me all the monuments of wizarding history and…' Hermione trailed off.  
  
'Is Viktor still infatuated with you?' asked Harry.  
  
'I think he's too infatuated with me actually. I mean, he's so possessive.' Said Hermione frowning.  
  
'I can believe that.' Said Harry. 'He confronted me last year, remember, because of all Rita Skeeter's rumours. By the way, did you let her go?'  
  
'Dumbledore owled me and asked me to send her to him.' Said Hermione.  
  
'So do you like Viktor?' asked Ron.  
  
'Well, he so possessive. I can't look at any guy without being accused of checking them out. And no guy can talk to me with Viktor telling him to rack off and then lecturing me about guys hitting on me. And he wants to visit me in Hogsmeade.' She rested her head in her hands on the table.  
  
'I always knew he was a bit strange.' Said Ron.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Dump him.' Harry suggested.  
  
'He'll get angry.' Said Hermione.  
  
'So?' demanded Ron.  
  
'He might do something irrational.' Said Hermione.  
  
'How irrational?' Harry wanted to know.  
  
'Very.' Said Hermione.  
  
'I know!' said Ron. 'Pretend your going out with someone else!'  
  
'Or get him together with someone we don't like.' Said Harry.  
  
'Like Pansy Parkinson…' mused Hermione 'Now that's a good idea.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Please review! 


	3. Leaving Number 4 Privet Drive

Mrs. Weasley came up just then. 'Harry! Oh, you've grown so much!' she squealed excitedly hugging him. 'And Hermione! You've grown into a pretty young lady!' she also gave Hermione a hug.  
  
'Hello Harry, hello Hermione.' Said Mr. Weasley more composed.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore says that he gives Harry permission to stay for the rest of the holidays!' announced Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'All right!' said Harry.  
  
'Would you like to stay too, Hermione?' asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Of course!' grinned Hermione.  
  
'Then you go get your stuff…lets go to a fireplace.' Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
'You'd better go to Harry's place, then catch a bus or something to your place…your house might not be attached to the Floo Powder network.' Said Mrs. Weasley nervously.  
  
'OK.' Agreed Hermione.  
  
They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Harry and Hermione both got a pinch of the glittery powder.  
  
'Number 4, Privet Drive!' called Harry and stepped into the fire. He heard Hermione say that after him and he spun around getting dizzier and dizzier until –  
  
'Ouch!' he fell onto the Dursley's hearth rug.  
  
Mr. Dursley was practically breathing fire. 'What – is – the – meaning – of – this – BOY!'  
  
'The name's Harry.' coughed Harry.  
  
The fire began to heat up again and Hermione flew out landing on Harry.  
  
'Ow!' said Hermione, then she rolled off him, 'Sorry about that.' She said apologetically. Harry didn't know whether that was to him or his uncle.  
  
Dudley ambled in at that moment to see Harry and (to him) a beautiful stranger sprawled on the floor. Hermione stood up, and brushed ash off herself and held out her hand to Mr. Dursley. 'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger.'  
  
You had to hand it too her, thought Harry, she was probably the only person that could look dignified after coming out of a fireplace.  
  
'Hello.' Said Mr. Dursley, visibly soothed.  
  
'I'm Dudley.' Announced Dudley.  
  
'Hi Dudley.' Smiled Hermione. 'Well….let's fix this up.' She said to Harry.  
  
She muttered something into her wand and the ash was immediately cleared from herself, Harry and the living room. Harry followed her suit and fixed the fireplace.  
  
'Er, I'm going to school early, Uncle Vernon.' Said Harry. 'Bye.'  
  
Mr. Dursley stood shock-still and Dudley gaped at Hermione. Hermione fidgeted a little. 'C'mon.' said Harry grabbing her arm.  
  
'Their not that bad?' said Hermione timidly.  
  
Harry snorted. 'My stuff's already basically packed.' He said and seemed to notice that he was still clutching her arm and let go with a nervous chuckle, both of them turning red.  
  
Hermione coughed and said, 'So….Your stuff?'  
  
'Right.' Said Harry. 'My stuff.' He gathered his things quickly, grabbed Hedwig's cage (which was empty, she was busy sending a letter to Sirius). 'Look, we'd better catch a bus to your place and then catch the Knight Bus from there to the burrow, 'cause my uncle will start breathing fire soon.' He said when he returned.  
  
'OK.' Said Hermione, 'No worries. Here, I'll take something.' She offered.  
  
'Nah, I'll manage.' Said Harry.  
  
'Don't bother doing that macho thing, OK?' said Hermione, grinning. 'I'll take these,' she said grabbing Hedwig's cage and a box.  
  
'Suit yourself.' Said Harry.  
  
They caught a bus over to Hermione's house. When they stepped out, Harry gasped. 'Wow….'  
  
Her house looked like a mini medieval castle. The manicured gardens and many rose bushes were perfect, down to the leaves on the green, green grass.  
  
'Your house is amazing!' said Harry.  
  
'Thanks. My dad built it when he and my mother married.' Said Hermione.  
  
When they reached the house, a pretty woman dressed in a floaty white dress with pink flowers on it opened the door. 'Hermione, darling! And who is this?' she said.  
  
'That's Harry Potter.' Hermione said.  
  
'Your friend school? Wonderful! How are you dear?' she asked kindly.  
  
'Good thank you. You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Granger.' Said Harry, strongly reminded of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Thank you, Harry.' She said.  
  
A dignified man wearing an expensive looking suit appeared. 'Hello, Hermione. Who's this?' he asked with a grin.  
  
'I'm Harry.' Said Harry.  
  
'Oh, Harry. Hello, it's wonderful to meet you!' he said, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
'Nice to meet you too.' Harry replied.  
  
'Mother, Ron – you know my friend – invited me and Harry to his house. I can go, can't I?' said Hermione.  
  
'Cousin Diana's wedding is next week. If you promise you'll come, then I supposed you can go.' replied Mrs. Granger.  
  
'Of course. You can pick me up, can't you daddy?' said Hermione.  
  
'Yes, I have to address. Be ready by ten o'clock on Tuesday, then.' said her father.  
  
'OK. I'll just go pack my stuff then. C'mon Harry.' She said.  
  
After quickly packing a few things. Hermione held up two dresses in front of Harry. 'Which one should I wear to the wedding?' she asked.  
  
One was a royal blue strapless and the other was wine red.  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose… 'I have no idea.' He confessed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I'll take the red one.' She said.  
  
After she finished. She lugged the trunk towards the door. Harry had left his things in the hall. 'Want help?' he asked.  
  
'No thank you.' She said.  
  
She struggled a bit pulling it out to the staircase.  
  
'OK, do help getting it down the stairs?' asked Harry.  
  
'No thanks, I have a really cool way.' Said Hermione flashing a mischievous smile.  
  
She tilted the trunk, sat on it and whizzed down the stairs, laughing like a little kid. Harry shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. Her hair flew out behind her and her eyes sparkled happily.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and stood beside her.  
  
'Darling, what have I told you about doing that?' Mrs. Granger called.  
  
'Sometimes, I think that you are just pretending to be grown-up.' laughed Harry.  
  
Hermione grinned. 'I think, sometimes I just pretend to be immature to make you feel better.' She said.  
  
'Oh yeah…' said Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Yeah.' Said Hermione, and started laughing. 'Bye Mum, Bye Dad!' she called 'See you, Tuesday!'  
  
'Bye.' Said Mrs. Granger, kissing Hermione and Harry on the cheek.  
  
'Bye.' Said Mr. Granger, kissing Hermione's forehead. He shook Harry's hand again. 'Pleasure meeting you, Harry.' He said.  
  
'Like wise.' Said Harry. 'Bye!'  
  
'Bye!' they chorused.  
  
  
  
Thank you to those that read and reviewed (hint, hint) this is my second fanfic, and you guys encouraged me to keep going! (  
  
Silvestria Thank you so much for that review!  
  
Hermione1909 I'm glad you liked it – I hope you like this chapter!  
  
C. Wilhoite () I like that bit about Draco too! I'm glad you like it! 


	4. At the Burrow Again

Harry hailed the Knight Bus. 'Wow…' Hermione muttered, as she had never seen it before.  
  
Stan the driver winked at Harry. 'Where do you an' that pretty lass want to go? Is she your girlfriend?'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'The Burrow please, and she isn't my girlfriend.'  
  
'Thank you,' said Hermione politely with a smile as Stan helped her on the bus.  
  
Even Stan's pimples turned red.  
  
Hermione handed some money over as did Harry and BANG! They were off. When they reached the Burrow, a welcoming committee seemed to greet them. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Percy all shouted greetings.  
  
'Hey Hermione, Hey Harry!'  
  
'Whoa, lookin' good Hermione!'  
  
'Hi Harry!'  
  
'Hi 'Mione!'  
  
'What have you guys been up to?'  
  
'Hello!'  
  
'Hi-Fred-George-Ron-Ginny-Mrs. Weasley-Mr. Weasley-Charlie-Bill and Percy!' shouted Harry and Hermione in unison.  
  
Even Percy chuckled at that.  
  
'So, lunch anyone?' Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Harry grinned and said, 'I'm willing.'  
  
'I'm famished.' Added Hermione.  
  
'What does that mean?' asked Ron.  
  
'Look it up!' she laughed.  
  
'Boy Hermione, you've changed.' Said Fred.  
  
'Thank you but really, what's the big deal?' Hermione asked.  
  
'If you don't know, we're not telling.' Said George.  
  
'You might get a big head.' Said Ron and ducked as she aimed a friendly punch in his direction.  
  
Harry enjoyed sitting in the Weasley's garden and eating delicious food, and listened rather then participated in their conversation.  
  
'Hey, how about after dinner we go flying, Harry?' suggested Ron.  
  
'Yeah, sure…What about you, 'Mione?' said Harry mischievously.  
  
'I do not have to answer that.' Said Hermione crossing her arms in front of her. 'You know the answer already.'  
  
'Remind me.' Said Ron, grinning.  
  
'I don't have any intention of flying. Because…because…' Hermione faltered.  
  
'Because?' asked Harry raising his eyebrows.  
  
'Because she has a disorder?' asked George.  
  
'Nah, she's too tired.' Said Fred.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
'Because,' said Ron suddenly hit with inspiration, 'because she is afraid she'll break a nail!'  
  
'WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?' asked Hermione, finally snapping, 'LAVENDER OR SOMETHING? I AM SCARED OF HEIGHTS!' then she gasped. 'Oops.' She said.  
  
'Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear.' Said George.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
'If looks could kill...' mused Fred.  
  
'You can use Charlie's broom and we'll teach you!' said Ron.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
'C'mon it'll no fun without you!' said Harry. Hermione jerked her head up at that and Harry blushed. Her mouth formed an 'o' but Fred, George and Ron didn't notice their little exchange of words or looks, much to Harry's relief.  
  
'That's it.' Said Ron.  
  
Fred and George lifted her up and marched off with her.  
  
'Blimey, she's light! Fred, you carry her.' Said George.  
  
Fred hoisted her over his shoulder while Hermione struggled for awhile, then apparently gave up. She rested her head on her hand while the rest of them followed.  
  
Peacefulness reigned.  
  
For the time being anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for all you reviews you wonderful ppl! I love you guys!  
  
  
  
Rachie. V : I think that I'll keep the rest of Hermione in character as you'll see in this chapter…I hope you like it!  
  
Spaceshifted : Here's some more for you!  
  
Theif : Yes, this is H/H – but Harry and Hermione don't realize it yet! 


	5. Flying isn't so bad after all, Hermione

Once they got the brooms together, they walked up to the hill where the Weasley's regularly play. Mounting on his broom, Harry glanced at Hermione who was holding the broom uncertainly in front of her. She does look cute when she's confused, thought Harry. Then he mentally slapped himself. This is your best friend! He scolded himself.  
  
'Um…you're kind of supposed to get on the broom, Hermione.' Said Ron.  
  
'I know, Ron.' Said Hermione irritably.  
  
'D'you mind hurry up a little bit?' asked Fred.  
  
'Like…a lot?' suggested George.  
  
'Is this thing safe?' demanded Hermione.  
  
'Didn't you know that Quidditch is a very dangerous sport?' teased Harry.  
  
Hermione gingerly put one leg on either side of the broom. 'There.' She said, obviously proud of herself.  
  
Fred kicked off the ground and circled around them. 'That's only the easy part!' he yelled.  
  
Ron and George kicked off too.  
  
'C'mon Hermione!' chided Harry.  
  
'Fine, fine…' Hermione said. 'You do this for fine?' she added darkly. Kicking off the ground, Harry looked down to see Hermione kick off, and spin crazily into the air. 'Steer, Hermione!' he yelled.  
  
'How?' she yelled back.  
  
'Change your weight from side to side!'  
  
'OK.'  
  
Hermione leaned towards Harry. Soon they were flying side by side, then Ron joined them. 'See? I told you it wasn't that bad.'  
  
'Oh, what are you? The Three Musketeers?' yelled Fred.  
  
'Nah, just really good friends!' Hermione yelled.  
  
Once back on the ground, Hermione said proudly, 'I wasn't even that scared!'  
  
'Wanna bet?' asked George.  
  
Hermione fell silent.  
  
  
  
Grinning, they walked back for a very welcome dinner.  
  
'How'd it go, Hermione?' asked Charlie.  
  
'Fine thank you.' She said, now her calm self.  
  
'What are you working on now, Percy?' asked Hermione conversationally.  
  
Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
'I, am working on a very important project.' Said Percy smugly. 'I'm working on cauldron handles.'  
  
'Cauldron…handles?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Yes,' said Percy. 'Some countries have handles that are not sufficient enough for…'  
  
'Let's go.' muttered Harry.  
  
'Yeah,' said Hermione fervently. 'Bye Percy – lovely dinner, Mrs. Weasley.'  
  
After getting changed into their pyjamas, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire talking animatedly.  
  
'Yeah, I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is,' said Harry.  
  
'Seem's that everyone of them was involved with You-Know-Who, except Lupin.' Mused Ron.  
  
'And Lockhart,' said Hermione. 'But he was a plagiarizer. Quirell and Moody were very much involved with You-Know-Who.'  
  
'Except Moody was a phoney.' Said Ron.  
  
Harry fell silent.  
  
'So…' said Hermione. 'How's Snuffles?'  
  
'He's fine. He's working with Snape on something.' Said Harry.  
  
'Snape? Are you sure they won't kill each other?' said Ron dubiously.  
  
'I dunno,' Harry grimaced, 'He said he was nice.'  
  
'Snape and nice do not go together.' Said Ron.  
  
'C'mon Ron, he might not be that bad,' said Hermione.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
'Hagrid's in Australia.' Said Harry. 'On top secret business.'  
  
'Top secret?' snorted Ron.  
  
'Harry…what happened after you touched the Portkey?' asked Hermione tentatively. 'OK, you don't have to answer that.' She added hurriedly.  
  
'Maybe.' Said Harry. 'But I will.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger (sorry about that)!!!! Next chapter will be up soon!!! Go easy on the reviews please, I'm only 13!!!!!  
  
  
  
(I edited this chapter a bit because of reviews telling me to not make Ron and Hermione say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name.) 


	6. Harry - Disturbed and Chaotic? Hermione ...

There was dead silence after Harry finished talking. He looked down at his hands and slouched lower in his seat.  
  
'Harry?' asked Hermione gently.  
  
'I – that's terrible.' Said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
'Harry…I'm proud of you. I think it must took so much for you to do Cedric's last wish.' Said Hermione softy.  
  
'And, that – that thing with the wands,' agreed Ron, 'that was so cool.'  
  
'I wonder why my parents didn't stay as ghosts.' Said Harry. He looked at Hermione half-expected a textbook answer from her.  
  
She frowned. 'I don't know…I think the answer would be in the…'  
  
'Library.' Finished Ron.  
  
'Yes, Ron. The library.' Said Hermione.  
  
Harry forced a chuckle.  
  
'Hey you guys, I'm tired…so I'll head up, 'K? said Ron.  
  
'Sure. 'Night.'  
  
'Goodnight.'  
  
When Ron left, Harry and Hermione were left, sitting side-by-side in front of the fire. Hermione's curls seemed alive as the fire flickered.  
  
'Why me?' Said Harry suddenly.  
  
Hermione faced Harry.  
  
'I mean, everything happens to me and – and I hate it!' said Harry fiercely.  
  
'Hey,' said Hermione quietly. 'You know me and Ron – we'll always be there for you. If anything happens, you won't go through it alone.'  
  
'Why'd I have to be me, huh? Why'd I have to be the "famous" Harry Potter.' Said Harry bitterly. 'And I know you'll stick by me. And that scares me.'  
  
'Why does that scare you?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Because something – bad – could happen to you. Because of me.'  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. 'You worry about yourself. God knows you have enough to keep you busy without worrying about us.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'You should be a pyschologist.' He said.  
  
'Me?' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeah. You help out disturbed and chaotic people.'  
  
'You're not disturbed. Or chaotic. If you start quoting articles of Rita Skeeter, I won't be as sympathetic as you think I am.' Said Hermione, jokingly.  
  
'Oh yeah?' said Harry lazily. 'Just you try me.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She stretched out her pyjama-clad legs in front of her. Harry half-smiled at the cute pattern of cartoon cats prancing on a hot pink background on her pyjama pants. She wore an oversized t-shirt over that with the slogan: 'Looks can be deceiving, I'm not this sweet.'  
  
Suddenly Harry realized that she was asleep. Picking her up, he carried her to Ginny's room, where Ginny lay asleep (which he was glad about) and laid her down on a small camp bed and left. Not before laying a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Sweet dreams, Hermione.' He whispered and climbed up to Ron's room.  
  
He got into bed, hearing Ron erratically saying something that sounded suspiciously like Lavender in his sleep.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Prepare yourself, Lavender, he thought sleepily. His last conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep was how Hermione talked to him, how she calmed him. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes always told him that she cared about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: More to come! You like? Please review and tell me what you think…I'll possible bring the next chapter in sooner * winks * 


	7. Does Harry Like Hermione?

That morning Harry woke up to see Ron's bed made. Quickly dressing he went downstairs. 'Morning Harry,' said Ron. 'Here, have some toast.'  
  
'Thanks.' Said Harry.  
  
'Morning everyone!' said Fred.  
  
'Where's Hermione?' asked George.  
  
'I dunno.' Said Ron.  
  
Ginny appeared at the doorway. 'Oh she's changing.' She explained and giggled mysteriously.  
  
'Well, we'll start breakfast,' said Ron obviously hungry. No surprise there.  
  
'That's not nice, Ron.' Said a voice. 'To eat without your guests.'  
  
Ron looked up and his mouth went slack. Fred and George's jaws dropped. Harry looked up and his mouth went dry. Hermione descended the staircase slowly, looking at Ginny uncertainly. Harry didn't blame her. He'd probably feel uncomfortable if people stared at him like they did her.  
  
But he didn't blame himself and Ron, Fred and George either. Hermione was wearing a peach dress that fit snuggly waist up with straps that crossed behind her. From the waist down, the dress went out and pooled around her. Around her slim neck was a pearl necklace and she did part of her hair up, the rest cascading over her shoulders. She had lined her eyes with smoky kohl, making her eyes her main feature, her lips glossed simply. She looked stunning.  
  
'Wow…' breathed Harry.  
  
'Er…no complaints here, but why are you wearing that dress?' asked Fred.  
  
'I'm going to my cousin Diana's wedding.' She replied and turned to Harry. 'Remember?' she said.  
  
'Oh, yeah.' Said Harry. 'B-but that dress doesn't look like any you showed me.'  
  
'Oh, I changed the colour of the blue one using a colour-changer pencil.' She said. She took a sip from a glass of orange juice. 'I won't risk breakfast.' She explained quickly.  
  
A bell rang, and Ron answered the door. And handsome boy stood outside. 'Is Hermione there?' he asked hesitantly.  
  
'Uh-huh.' Harry heard Ron answer. 'Hermione?' he called.  
  
'Coming!' she said and grabbed a peach handbag. 'See you at around six.' She said to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Harry saw her do the same to Ron and smile charmingly at the boy, who took her arm and led her out of sight. A slight exchange of glances and the boys quickly rushed to the windows to see the boy help Hermione into a red sports car that sped away.  
  
Harry touched his cheek where she kissed him and thought to himself, well she kissed Ron too…it didn't mean anything. So why did he feel so strange? Was he like Hermione? Of course he did. As a friend. So why did he feel like he was in love with her? God, Harry – don't be so stupid. She loves you as a brother and expects you to love her like a sister, Harry mentally coached himself.  
  
Harry went upstairs and into the bathroom. Locking himself in, he took out paper and a pen.  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not in love with Hermione. [he wrote]  
  
I am not in love with Hermione.  
  
I am not in love with Hermione.  
  
I am not in love with Hermione.  
  
I am not in love with Hermione.  
  
Bullshit.  
  
I am in love with Hermione.  
  
I am in love with Hermione.  
  
I am in LOVE with Hermione.  
  
I am in love with my best friend.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
  
  
Crumpling up the paper he went back to Ron's room and sat on the bed. 'Oh shit.' He said aloud burying his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Tee hee, looks like I have to take up the rating!!! Couldn't help myself, though. You like? Read and review! 


	8. All about Girls

The next day, Ron got an owl.  
  
  
  
1.1 Dear Ron and Harry, [it said]  
  
  
  
I'm not going to come back to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays because my Great Aunt Lucy is sick. I'll meet you both on the Hogwarts Express. And Ron, could you make sure that my trunk gets on the train? I'll see you on September the 1st!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
'OK.' Said Ron. 'She's not here, want to look through her stuff?'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'You obviously didn't read the postsript, did you?'  
  
Ron read the letter again. In small letters down the bottom it said,  
  
  
  
P.S: Do NOT look through my stuff, or I will personally kill you.  
  
  
  
'She really does know everything doesn't she?' said Ron wonderingly.  
  
'Hiya maties!' said Fred in his absurdly cheerful self.  
  
George snatched the letter off Ron. 'Ooh, Ronniekins has got himself a girlfriend!'  
  
'Yeah, George, I'm in love with one of my best friends.' Said Ron sarcastically.  
  
'Love Hermione, huh Ron?' said Fred.  
  
'So which one does she like? Harry or Ron?' said George.  
  
'She's clever, she'd pick Harry.' Said Fred  
  
'She always signs letters like that. She loves us like…brothers, OK?' said Ron. Then he cottoned on. 'Hey!' he laughed, and continued obviously not caring. 'Like she would ever be in LOVE with us. Right, Harry?'  
  
'Yeah.' Mumbled Harry. 'Right.'  
  
'And like we'd ever be in love with her, right?' said Ron loudly.  
  
'Right.' Said Harry. 'Especially not you…you're always mumbling about a certain girl in your sleep.'  
  
'Who?' said Fred and George at once.  
  
Ron turned red to the roots of his hair.  
  
'Oh, don't worry Ron…your secret is safe with me.' Said Harry in a saintly voice. 'I won't tell them about Lavender…Oops, did I say that out loud?'  
  
'You sure did.' Said Fred.  
  
'Ron and Lavender sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes…'sang George.  
  
'What about Katie Bell?' interrupted Ron. 'Or Angelina Johnson?'  
  
'Hey!' said the twins in unison.  
  
Ron and Harry snickered.  
  
'What about you, Harry? Who do you like?' asked George.  
  
'Parvati?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Cho?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Padma?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Lavender?' That was Ron looking mutinous.  
  
'No, Ron.'  
  
'Hannah?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Pansy?'  
  
'No way!'  
  
'Then who?' asked Fred.  
  
'No one.' Said Harry.  
  
'Oh come on, do you expect us to believe that?' asked George.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Harry!' said Ron.  
  
'I do not like anyone!' said Harry.  
  
'That's good. I thought you liked Hermione but she's taken.' Said Ron.  
  
'By who?' said Harry, worried.  
  
'She's not taken by anyone. Hmmm…' said Ron, grinning evilly. 'Now I know who Harry likes…'  
  
'Hermione!' Fred, George and Ron chorused.  
  
'Well, well, well. This will be an interesting year!' said Ron.  
  
'I don't like Hermione!' said Harry. 'Only as a sister!'  
  
'Harry,' said Fred. 'Do you honestly expect us to believe that?'  
  
'No.' sighed Harry. 'No.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! A thirteen year old from Australia will greatly appreciate it! A very big thank you to all who have reviewed…I love you guys! 


	9. Dreaming before King's Cross Station

On night, Harry went to bed with an air of end-of-holidays gloom. He loved being a part of the Weasley family, and he knew that they liked him too. But he also loved Hogwarts and couldn't wait for Quidditch to start.  
  
In the middle of the night, Harry had a dream.  
  
  
  
'An easy lure?' sneered a high cold voice. 'Your little rat mind must be dreaming. No Wormtail, I am not going to take the easier route.'  
  
'But – but – m-master…Harry got away last time…shouldn't we g-g-give up…it's t-t-too d-dangerous.'  
  
'Dangerous? When was I ever afraid of danger?' chuckled the voice.  
  
'I-I…'  
  
'Answer me, Imperio!'  
  
'You have.' Said the voice in a flat, dull tone.  
  
'I have, have I?'  
  
'Yes.' The voice said in the same flat tone.  
  
'Maybe I can change your mind. Crucio!'  
  
The air was full of Wormtail's screams.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up, sweating and panting. His scar was felt white-hot and was stinging. Ron roused sleepily. 'Hey…What's up?'  
  
'My scar…hurting.' Said Harry breathing heavily.  
  
'Your scar?' said Ron and began rummaging through his things.  
  
'What're you doing…' asked Harry weakly.  
  
'Writing to Dumbledore.' Said Ron briskly.  
  
Harry was impressed. He felt bad about thinking that Ron was incapable of doing this, but he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
Ron practically threw Hedwig out the window, and sat next to Harry on the bed. 'Well, now that we're awake…Might as well get ready to go to Hogwarts, eh?' he said cheerfully.  
  
'Yeah.' Said Harry. Figuring he could sleep on the train, he began piling things into his trunk.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had packed, they went downstairs for breakfast. Ginny was already there, eating toast. Fred and George were nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Well,' said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a plate with three eggs and seven pieces of toast. 'Fred and George are taking their Apparation Tests, Percy's at work, Charlie's with the twins, so it'll will be me, Mr. Weasley and Bill seeing you off, OK?'  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
'Oh I hope those two don't make a fool out of themselves. It's not like they haven't got brains…too busy running that Joke Shop to practice Apparating…Serves them right if they get splinched!' Mrs. Weasley muttered this while efficiently cleaning the dishes.  
  
'Right,' said Mr. Weasley. 'You three ready?'  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron nodded.  
  
'Ready, dear?' he asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Oh really, Arthur,' snapped Mrs. Weasley. 'Of course I am…busy cleaning while you're working on the experiment thing-oh-magicys….'  
  
'Right then. Bill's called the Ministry Of Magic, they've offered us cars…' Mr. Weasley quickly exchanged a look with Mrs. Weasley. 'So, grab your trunks and let's go!'  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny went upstairs to get their trunks. When they came back, they had a pretty uneventful trip to King's Cross Station.  
  
  
  
When they got there, Harry looked around for Hermione. There she was, looking fine in beige leather pants and a black knitted top without sleeves and with a v-neck. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and the only make-up she was wearing was a little lip gloss. 'Hey Harry,' she smiled.  
  
'Hey,' said Harry. 'How was the wedding?'  
  
'Pretty good.' Said Hermione. 'My cousin, you know, the one that picked me up was so annoying…I could have punched him.'  
  
Good, thought Harry. He was her cousin.  
  
'Is your Great Aunt all right?' said Harry.  
  
'She's better…just an attack of the flu.'  
  
'Hermione!' it was Lavender. 'What did you do to your hair?' she squealed.  
  
'Nothing, it just…I don't know…grew that way.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Well…it looks gorgeous!' said Lavender. Giving her a hug, she walked away at top speed.  
  
'Hey Lavender!' called Harry. 'I think Ron's looking for you!'  
  
'Ron?' giggled Hermione. 'Likes Lavender?'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Uh-huh.'  
  
'C'mon.' said Hermione. 'Let's get on the train.'  
  
Harry looked for Mrs. Weasley and shouted, 'Thanks for wonderful holidays!'  
  
'Anytime, Harry dear!' she shouted back.  
  
'Bye Mr. Weasley!' he shouted again.  
  
'Bye Harry!' he shouted back.  
  
Running up to the train that was starting to move, Harry threw his trunk in and grabbed Hermione's. He jumped on the train and held out his hand. Hermione grabbed it when the train jerked, and Hermione fell on next to him. Both panting from all the running, they found the carriage with Ron in it and sat down, out of breath.  
  
'Hi, Hermione!' said Ron.  
  
'Hi, Ron.' She replied.  
  
'What on earth were you guys doing?' asked Ron.  
  
'Catching – the – train?' said Hermione.  
  
'Oh?' said Ron.  
  
'Long story.' Explained Harry.  
  
'Oh.' Said Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I'd really like to get to the one hundred mark! Thank you to all those who have reviewed…and those who've asked for more….here it is!!!! 


	10. Back to Hogwarts!

It had started raining. Pelting down the drive in which the horse-less carriages trundled, it look like a long silver pathway. While the black clouds loomed overhead Harry felt Hermione shiver next to him. 'Cold?' he asked.  
  
'Just a little.' Hermione said.  
  
Put you arm around her, Harry commanded himself. Put your arm around her, you fool. His brain had the right idea but his arm would not co-operate.  
  
Once they were in front of the marble staircase, they walked warily knowing how slippery wet marble could be. Someone pushed Harry from behind, and he fell hitting the ground with a dull thud. 'Watch where your going, Potter.' Said Malfoy maliciously.  
  
Hermione bent down to help him up when Crabbe pushed into her. She fell on top of Harry, her bag flying elsewhere. 'Oh, um…sorry.' She said and rolled off. Malfoy looked on jealously, as Harry was pleased to see. He heard Malfoy say, 'You were supposed to knock her over when I was in front of her you imbecile!'  
  
Harry got up and helped Hermione politely. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. 'Thank you.' She said a little hesitantly.  
  
'N-No worries.' Harry stammered. He thought he heard Ron snickering. Ron handed Hermione her bag. 'Here you go.' He said.  
  
'Thanks, Ron.' Said Hermione. 'Oh no!' she cried.  
  
'What?' said Harry and Ron together, concerned.  
  
'My Hogwarts: A History book is all wet!' she said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. 'Maybe she's changed…but not that much.'  
  
Harry chuckled. 'C'mon.' he said to them.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat down along the long Griffindor House table. Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry, Seamus and Dean next to Ron and Neville next to Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked briskly into the Hall and placed the Sorting Hat in on a worn old stool.  
  
  
  
'You look at me, worn and old,  
  
but I see more than you've ever told.  
  
If you slip me about your head, you'll see,  
  
I'll tell you where you ought be!  
  
Whether Hufflepuff, the sweetest they are,  
  
Or Griffindor prized by the bravest afar,  
  
Or Ravenclaw the cleverest loved well,  
  
Or are you a Slytherin, where the sly ones dwell?  
  
Where ever you're put, remember, mind –  
  
These are the people of your kind!  
  
So don't be afraid, don't try to hide it,  
  
Because I see inside, every bit.  
  
If you are brave, sweet, clever or sly  
  
You cannot change, you cannot lie!  
  
So trust me, I have the founders brains,  
  
(that's their only living remains!)  
  
I can tell you where you stand,  
  
So everyone give, these new ones a hand,  
  
To steady their nerves, come on – give them a clap.  
  
To put me on you don't need a map.  
  
I'll tell you what direction you're at,  
  
It's me the only, SORTING HAT!  
  
(A/N: Yeah, that kinda sucked!)  
  
  
  
A burst of applause rang through the Hall after the Hat finished. Once the Sorting was done, Dumbledore stepped up to speak.  
  
'Welcome students! I hope your heads are nice and empty – so your teachers can fill them! May I take this moment to congratulate the newly elected prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Now, this year the school is undergoing various activities out-of-classroom. I beg of you to be patient…now, without any further ado, allow me to introduce our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher…Professor Lupin!'  
  
Harry quickly scanned the High Table. He spotted a new female teacher who stood up at this and guessed that that was the new Professor Lupin, who was probably related to the other Professor Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'No, this is not Remus Lupin…this is his sister, who, I'm sure will much enjoy teaching you. Maybe, if you don't object, we should call you Professor Abigail?' he inquired to the new teacher.  
  
She smiled and said, 'Yes, it would be a lot easier if you called me Professor Abigail.'  
  
'Good, good.' Said Dumbledore. 'Now, I expect you to be absolutely starving after the old man's rabbiting rant…so tuck in!'  
  
'YEAH!' shouted Ron, overcome by his stomach.  
  
Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes and set to work devouring the delicious feast.  
  
  
  
A/N: This fic promises to have lots of short chapters, sorry if you don't like that – it's just the way I like to write. I hope that you have enjoyed it so far, and I would sincerely appreciate it if you would be so kind as to REVIEW! The reviews really keep me going! Also, thank to all that have reviewed…I love you guys! 


	11. A innocent jelly snake

A/N: I have got two extremely itchy mozzie bites, the Aussie weather is 39 degrees Celsius (very hot) and I have run out of ice-cream. So as you probably could tell, I am in a less-than-happy mood. Please review after you've read…just to make me feel better???  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron – with a bowl of lollies – sat in front of a fireplace filled with dancing flames.  
  
'Nah, beaters more challenging.' Argued Ron.  
  
'D'you think it's easy to see a tiny ball?' retorted Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry were having a good natured argument, while Hermione listened, amusedly yet exasperatedly.  
  
'Ron, Harry…don't you have anything better to argue about?' enquired Hermione.  
  
'No!' they said together.  
  
'Typical,' muttered Hermione darkly.  
  
'I think beater is more challenging…' continued Ron.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later…  
  
  
  
'Beater!'  
  
'No, Seeker!'  
  
  
  
1.1 Half an hour later…  
  
  
  
'Ron, have you done your homework?' That was Hermione.  
  
'Nah, it's just Divination.'  
  
'It's still assigned homework.'  
  
'But it's Divination!'  
  
  
  
Half an hour later…  
  
  
  
'You should have quit Divination like me, if you didn't want to do the homework.'  
  
'And do what, Arithmacy?'  
  
'Arithmacy is very interesting, thank you very much!'  
  
'I'd rather be bored.'  
  
  
  
Ron decided to leave after awhile, spotting Lavender lurking in a corner, and proceeded to go for a walk with her leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the empty Common Room.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat together eating lollies in silence. Harry thought he saw Hermione glance at him. Harry looked at her, but she turned to the fireplace quickly. Then she looked at him again. Harry looked back and stared into those amazing eyes of hers. 'Why do you keeping looking at me?' asked Hermione.  
  
''Cause you keep looking at me.' Said Harry.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Why are you looking at me?' asked Harry.  
  
'Because I'm wondering something.' She said.  
  
'Wondering what?'  
  
'If you've realized something.'  
  
'Realized what?' asked Harry, turning towards her.  
  
She lunged forward.  
  
'That there is one sweet left.' She said gesturing towards the bowl.  
  
She was right. One red jelly snake lay in the bowl.  
  
They glanced at each other. Then after a split second, they acted.  
  
'It's mine!'  
  
'No, it's mine!'  
  
Hermione dangled the snake in front of him. 'It's all mine!'  
  
'No it isn't!' cried Harry grabbing it back.  
  
'Harry Potter!' shrieked Hermione. 'Give it back!'  
  
'Finder-keepers.' Said Harry in a sing-song voice.  
  
'You are such a baby!' said Hermione.  
  
He was about to drop it in his mouth, when…  
  
'Oh no, you don't!' she said. She made a grab for the snake, leant forward and accidentally toppled over on top of Harry. Harry (still clinging to the snake) fell off the armchair taking Hermione with him. After tackling, Hermione used a very effective tactic. Leaning forward, she went to give Harry a friendly kiss on the cheek, but Harry turning his head and caught it on the lips. Harry (and Hermione) was so surprised after that little kiss that he loosened his grip on the snake. Tugging it free, Hermione stood up and popped it in her mouth.  
  
'Finders Keepers.' She said smugly.  
  
It's amazing what an innocent red jelly snake can do, thought Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! A girl whose extremely hot (as in temperature) would appreciate it most sincerely! 


	12. Divination with strange results

That morning at breakfast, Hermione got her copy of the Daily Prophet. Her face paled as she read the front page. 'Oh my God…' she whispered.  
  
'What?' said Ron. 'Rita Skeeter?'  
  
'Worse. Much worse.' Said Hermione. 'You-Know-Who.'  
  
'What?' said Harry grabbing the paper. 'Muggles spectators killed in football game.' He read aloud.  
  
'Oh, God.' Said Ron. 'He really is back…isn't he.'  
  
Harry looked at the black and white photo. He saw the Dark Mark hovering over the stadium. 'Yes.' He said finally. 'He's back.'  
  
When Dumbledore stepped up to speak, the Great Hall – which was buzzing with talk – became respectfully silent. 'Yes,' he said. 'Voldemort has struck again. I pray you to be calm. Please let us bow our heads and be silent for one minute.'  
  
The Great Hall was absolutely silent, except for a few Slytherins sniggering – but to Harry's surprise, Draco did not join them in the laughter, but bowed his head respectfully.  
  
After the minute passed, Dumbledore continued. 'I have erected a monuement to the memory of Voldemort's victims. For those who wish to go there, may do so after morning classes. Thank you.' With that, the students soberly went to class.  
  
Harry and Ron parted with Hermione as they made their way to Divination.  
  
'My dears,' said a silvery voice as the entered the classroom. 'You are late…of course I had already observed this while absorbed in the crystalline depths of the Orbs.' Professor Trelawney said mistily, peering at them through her thick-lensed glasses.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and both of them found a seat.  
  
'Children, I do not wish to brag, but I knew that the return of You-Know- Who would result with many deaths…'  
  
'No duh,' said Seamus, sniggering.  
  
The Professor ignored him and continued. '…so I though we may do some advanced work with crystal balls.'  
  
Harry forced his mind to concentrate on the ball but after blankly staring at the crystal ball for half an hour, his thoughts wandered…he peered into the crystal ball and saw a girl tied to a boulder, with a white-faced man in front of her.  
  
  
  
'No, please!' she said, in a voice that he recognized as Hermione's.  
  
'My dear,' an icy voice sneered. 'That Potter boy is infatuated with you…I believe that you are a bad influence. He could be a most valuable Death Eater…without you in his life…'  
  
'Harry? He's not infatuated with me…don't hurt him…please…' her voice pleaded.  
  
'How sweet,' said the cold, cruel voice, 'But I might have guessed…Stupid Mudblood…wouldn't see…'  
  
'What would you know about love, you fiend…' said Hermione with unusual courage.  
  
'Love does not matter…' hissed the voice.  
  
'It does! Do you know what the difference is between you and Dumbledore is? What makes him better?' Hermione cried, 'He could use Dark Magic…but he knows that just because you can, doesn't mean you should…he knows love, and he know compassion, he knows that anyone that who believes that they can make something of themselves, whether stupid or intellectual can achieve their goals!'  
  
'As interesting as your chatter is, I would prefer this…' said the Voldemort. He clapped his hands and a wad of material flew to Hermione's mouth, gagging her. 'Say my name, Mudblood!' he taunted.  
  
Hermione choked and spat it out. 'I HATE you…' she screamed. '…TOM RIDDLE!'  
  
'CRUCIO!' yelled the voice. He bound her mouth once again, more effectively and laughed while Hermione writhed in pain, unable to scream in agony.  
  
  
  
Harry clapped a hand to his scar which was burning. All this time he was standing transfixed at the crystal ball, but unable to watch Hermione in agony he pushed the crystal ball off the table, shattering it against the cold ground.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry felt more awake and conscious of what was around him. He shook his head and blinked. 'Harry?' said Ron tentatively.  
  
'Sorry,' muttered Harry. 'Must've slipped…I, uh, got a headache…got to go to Madame Pomfery…Bye…' He stood up, excused himself and ran to Dumbedore's office.  
  
'Harry, wait!' called Professor Treelawney, 'I knew this was going to happen…I saw it with my Inner Eye!'  
  
Ignoring her, he ran until he came to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Oooh, looks like Old Voldemort's back…dun, dun, dunnnnn…the next installment will be up tomorrow…if you review! 


	13. A Chat with Professor Dumbledore

A/N: I think that I have twisted my hip. I'm serious. I had five hours of ballet this morning and my teacher got us to do this weird thing. Ouch! My mozzie bites aren't itchy anymore though!  
  
  
  
'Harry?' said a voice behind him.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore,' said Harrry. 'I would like to talk to you please.'  
  
'Certainly Harry. Come on.'  
  
They traveled up the stairs in silence and Dumbledore sat at his desk, gesturing for Harry to sit in front of him.  
  
'Well,' Harry began hesitantly. 'In Divination, we were looking at crystal balls. Normally I, uh, well I don't see anything so I was…kinda bored…' Harry looked guiltily up at Dumbledore who smiled and he continued, 'Then I saw Hermione and Voldemort…he was torturing her…and, I…well…'  
  
'I told you that I thought you and Voldemort were connected with your dreams and your scar hurting?' Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry nodded. 'If Hermione – or Ron – get hurt…it's my fault and…'  
  
'Harry.' Dumbledore interrupted. 'Since you did see this in the crystal ball there is a faint chance that it might happen. Look out for her, Harry. Look out for Hermione. Be on your guard…I will talk to you later.'  
  
After that serious talk with Dumbledore, Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch and spotted Hermione talking to Parvati. He ran up to her, picked her up and whirled her around in the air. Then he placed her back down. 'Hermione,' he said. 'You're here.'  
  
'Harry,' she said looking into his eyes, 'I never left.'  
  
Laughing, they made their way into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Someone surveyed this scene. Someone they both knew. She is so stupid, thought Pansy. She had famous, rich, brave – not to mention hot – Harry wrapped around her little finger – and she doesn't even realize! It is so obvious that they are in love with each other…to all but themselves. OK, so Hermione's pretty, smart, nice…urgh, why won't Harry ever look at me in that way?  
  
  
  
Later, Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to the monument to pay their respects. Harry, Hermione and Ron had collected some wildflowers from the grounds and laid them among the many bouquets and things that already lined it. Harry saw Draco come and stand beside them.  
  
'What're you doing here?' asked Hermione harshly. 'Come to gloat?'  
  
'Aren't I allowed to pay my respects?' said Malfoy. He placed carefully, a single red rose. Then he walked off.  
  
'Oh…I have to apologize.' Said Hermione running after him.  
  
'Don't bother.' Called Ron. 'He's only Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione kept on running.  
  
Ron shook his head. 'That girl…she's so naïve…and innocent.'  
  
'What's wrong with that?' Harry asked.  
  
'Ooh…touchy, Harry.' Said Ron, grinning. 'Didn't know you fancied her so much…'  
  
'I do not fancy her!' said Harry.  
  
  
  
'Draco!' said Hermione.  
  
He stopped. 'What?'  
  
'I – I'm sorry.' She said.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For snapping at you like that…it was wrong.'  
  
Draco turned towards her. 'Well, well…Granger isn't so bad after all.'  
  
'Malfoy…'  
  
'That's OK…I guess I kinda asked for it, huh.'  
  
'Yeah…you know you give the impression of being a total bastard, too.'  
  
'Don't push it.'  
  
'Oh, yeah…Think I'm scared?'  
  
'Oh no…of course not…you'll always have Potter and Weasley to look after you.' Said Malfoy scathingly.  
  
'You…'  
  
'I might be leaving the school, you know…Think you'll miss me?'  
  
'Miss you? No way.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'Really?' said Draco.  
  
'No.' Hermione said.  
  
'Thought so.'  
  
'You know Draco? If you let go of your ego, you could be a pretty good friend…for a Slytherin.'  
  
'You know Hermione? You can be quite perspective…for a Griffindor.'  
  
Hermione laughed, and turned to go.  
  
  
  
When Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron she stood in the middle and threw each arm over their shoulders.  
  
'What were you doing talking so long with Draco for?' asked Ron.  
  
'Making friends.'  
  
'You what?' said Harry and Ron stopping.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore told that we are as strong as we are united, and as weak as we are divided. I think that we should – you know, go against the so-called "rules" and try – at least – to be friends with a Slytherin.' Said Hermione.  
  
'OK…only don't more-than-like Draco.' Said Ron.  
  
'Ron,' said Hermione exasperated. 'Get over it. Like I would ever love Draco Malfoy, for heavens' sake! It's called "friends". I mean, do you think that one of you two loves me? We are friends.'  
  
'We love you. As a sister.' Said Ron.  
  
'That's very touching, but you know what I mean.' Said Hermione. 'Truth or Dare?'  
  
'What?' said Harry.  
  
'Truth or Dare…Let's play that when we go to the Common Room.' Suggested Hermione.  
  
'OK!' said Ron, and winked at Harry.  
  
Harry groaned to himself and mentally noted not to say Truth.  
  
  
  
Not that Ron didn't have a plan or anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Review! I'll have more up ASAP! 


	14. Truth or Dare, Harry?

'Can I start? Please, please, puh-lease can I start!' whined Ron.  
  
'No.' said Harry as Hermione said 'Yes.'  
  
'Fine,' Harry relented. 'But no questions on who likes whom, OK?'  
  
'Yes.' Said Hermione quickly.  
  
'That's no fun then!' said Lavender.  
  
'You can lie, you know.' Said Parvati.  
  
'But it's called Truth or Dare…Truth.' Said Ginny.  
  
'So?' said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
'OK, OK.' Said Lavender. 'Just go Ron.'  
  
'All righty!' said Ron, rolling up his sleeves. 'Harry?'  
  
Harry groaned. 'What?'  
  
'Truth or Dare.'  
  
Harry knew what Ron would ask if Harry answered Truth so he said, 'Dare.'  
  
But Ron was not to be deterred in the role of Cupid.  
  
'I dare you, Harry…to kiss Hermione…for ten seconds!'  
  
Lavender, Parvati and Ginny instantly cheered.  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked mortified. 'What?' they said together.  
  
'And I will count.' Said Ron grinning evilly.  
  
'But,' protested Hermione, 'Ten seconds is ten seconds…you can't change that.'  
  
'Damn,' said Ron.  
  
Harry almost laughed, Hermione was succeeding in distracting Ron from his amiable intentions. But Ginny was not as easily distracted as her brother. 'C'mon, guys…if can't be that bad.'  
  
Harry considered that. Yes, it probably wouldn't be bad at all…but then again, in front of everyone?  
  
'Go now, or I'll make it ten minutes!' said Ron.  
  
Harry turned towards Hermione who shrugged. Tangling one hand in her silky hair and the other around her waist, he kissed her. She kissed him back, surprising Harry because, well, he didn't realize kissing could be so fun. She cupped a hand behind his neck, and faintly he heard. 'Harry…it's been one minute…'  
  
They sprang apart quickly.  
  
'I-I…uh…' stammered Hermione.  
  
'Um…' stammered Harry.  
  
'Ooh…' sighed the three other girls. 'That was so sweet!'  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
'Um, you know…Hermione, you're a good kisser.' said Harry.  
  
'So are you.' said Hermione blushing.  
  
'Ah,' said Ginny knowingly, 'So that's why you didn't stop when the ten seconds were up.'  
  
Ron started laughing and then tried to contain himself. 'Er, Harry? I believe that it is your turn to dare.'  
  
'Oh, is it?' said Harry innocently. He nodded at Hermione who mouthed. 'Get him back!'  
  
'Ron,' said Harry. 'I dare you to kiss Lavender…for ten seconds.'  
  
Ron went as red as a tomato while Lavender laughed hysterically.  
  
'Pay back time.' Said Hermione. 'This will be interesting.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Keep those reviews coming! A special thank you to my 100th reviewer, and keep the reviews coming in! 


	15. A little walk, a little talk

A/N: If anyone cares, I had production rehersal today and I'm in the front row of the company tap-dance number. OK, so I was dangerously near the front edge of the stage, when one of the company members crashed into me. At that very moment, I happened to be kicking my left leg very high, when my left leg was in the air, my right one slid off the stage and I fell off, hitting my wrist and my bottom on the way. My personal opinion is that dancing can be way more dangerous than footy or soccer…so, technically my hand and bottom are both sore, and my hips are sore from yesterday's ballet and so…I am aching all over.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry were walking through the school grounds together. Ron was in detention for throwing a lizard tail at Crabbe in Snape's class. But Snape had been more-than-a-little annoyed with Crabbe, as he had spilled camel bile on the floor, making Snape slid on his face all they way down an aisle of the desk, so Ron only got four detentions.  
  
Harry spotted Malfoy sitting on a log with his head in his hands. A letter was on the floor next to him. Harry and Hermione walked up to him. 'Malfoy?' asked Hermione gently.  
  
'What?' he said roughly.  
  
'Are you OK?' asked Harry only a little bit stand-offish.  
  
Malfoy looked at him with what might have been gratitude and said in a dull, hollow voice. 'I won't do it.'  
  
'Do what?' asked Hermione, sitting down next him. Harry cringed. OK, maybe Malfoy wasn't that bad, but he remained standing.  
  
'Become like my son-of-a-bitch-of-a-father!' said Malfoy.  
  
'Does that mean you're a grandson of a bitch?' said Harry lamely.  
  
Hermione shot him a look that said, 'Very sensitive, Harry.'  
  
'Ha, ha…very funny, Potter.' Said Malfoy. He ran his fingers through his hair uneasily. 'I…I gotta go…' and with that, he walked off.  
  
'I think that Lucius is making him be a Death Eater.' Said Hermione.  
  
'You are too nice to him.' Said Harry. 'Remember all the times he called you Mudblood?'  
  
'Yes…but he's changed…I can tell.' Said Hermione.  
  
'I stand by what I said ages ago…you would be a great pyschologist.' Said Harry  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Malfoy needs a little kindness in his life…imagine having a dad like that.'  
  
'And a mother that wasn't any better.' Added Harry.  
  
'Hey look!' said Hermione, suddenly.  
  
'What?' said Harry.  
  
'There's one of the boats that the first years go across in!' said Hermione.  
  
'Care for a ride?' said Harry. He got onto the boat and held out a hand to Hermione. 'Zee lady vant some 'elp?' he said in a exaggerated French accent.  
  
Hermione laughed and took his hand.  
  
Once out on the lake, Hermione turned to him and said softly. 'It's so peaceful here.'  
  
Harry nodded. 'Hermione,' he said. 'Dumbledore suggested that I do a spell on my eyes to see through invisibility cloaks…and then I won't need glasses. You reckon I should do it?'  
  
'Hmm…Harry without glasses…Take 'em off and let's see.' She said.  
  
Harry obediently took them off.  
  
Hermione looked at him, a soft smile spreading on her face. 'Yes,' she decided. She leant forward and smoothed back his hair. 'Once you get your hair cut won't you be a hottie?' she teased. 'Pansy Parkinson – who by the way has been eyeing you for months,' Harry made a disgusted face, 'Will be so jealous of me. I can imagine my roommates now… "Hermione?"' she put on a ditsy voice. '"You are so, like, lucky…I mean, Harry Potter's, like, one of your best friends! D'you reckon you could, like, set me up?" and I'll say, "No, I'm sorry. Harry Potter – one of my best friends – has told me his opinion of you lot…Trust me. Don't push it."'  
  
'Nah, that's what happens in my dorm already, "Hey Harry,"' Harry imitated Seamus, '"You think you can get me a date with Hermione?"'  
  
'Seamus?' admonished Hermione. 'Yeah right!'  
  
'Seriously.' Said Harry. Harry put his arm around Hermione who put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tell her how you feel about her – it's the perfect time, said Harry to himself. 'I – I…' he croaked, his voice seemed to have gone, 'I- I…don't w-worry.'  
  
Hermione looked amused. 'I won't.'  
  
  
  
Suddenly through the tranquil night, a scream was heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Ooh…I love these!!!! Keep those review coming…if you want the next chapter!!!! 


	16. Draco has a human nature...*Ron snorts, ...

A/N: Well, now for the rest!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry quickly shoved on his glasses. Painstakingly starting to row the boat back to land, Hermione tapped the boat with her wand and it quickly sped up and they arrived on land in no time. Harry held a hand in front of Hermione, blocking her. 'Stay here!' he said hurriedly. 'Oh, grow up.' snapped Hermione, pushing his hand away. 'Like I'd let you go alone!' Harry ran in the direction of the scream, Hermione keeping up with him easily. They stood outside the Forbidden Forest, and heard the scream again. 'It's coming from there!' cried Hermione. They ran, panting in there and immediately went back-to-back and rotated, to get the maximum view. They saw a person panting, collapsing on the ground. Harry whipped out his wand.  
  
There was no mistaking the silvery hair. 'Malfoy?' said Harry.  
  
The person writhed on the floor and looked up. It was a girl. Clearly being unable to talk due to fatigue, they didn't say anything. Harry heard a noise and immediately turned. 'Potter…comes…stupid boy…' hissed a voice. 'Voldemort!' Harry called, angrily.  
  
'Harry, no one's there.' Said Hermione.  
  
'I told you not to come!' said Harry to her, pushing away bushes.  
  
'Harry!' said Hermione, grabbing him by the shoulders. 'There is no one there!'  
  
'How do know?' demanded Harry.  
  
'H-He's projecting his voice. There's no way You-Know-Who can come here, that's why he had to use a Portkey in our fourth year, and had to go through Quirrel's body.' Said Hermione, taken aback.  
  
Harry kicked out at a bush in frustration.  
  
Hermione looked startled.  
  
'I…I'm sorry for yelling.' Said Harry after awhile, once he had regained his calmness and his breath.  
  
Hermione didn't answer him right away. Conjuring up a stretcher, the girl floated towards Hogwarts. When the stretcher was out of sight she said, 'OK.'  
  
'I really am.' Said Harry.  
  
'OK!' said Hermione.  
  
Harry could tell she was still hurt and angry after he had yelled at her.  
  
They followed the stretcher back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting outside the hospital wing. 'What happened, Harry?' he said urgently.  
  
'Me and Hermione walking, and we heard a scream.' Said Harry wearily. 'We ran into the Forbidden Forest,' – 'Where we heard the scream.' Interjected Hermione – 'And found her.' Said Harry.  
  
'Very well.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
'You-Know-Who projected his voice to talk to Harry.' Said Hermione. 'Using the Voice-Projection Charm.'  
  
'Indeed?' said Dumbledore sharply.  
  
Malfoy ran up just then. 'Olivia…is she all right?' he said, panting. 'I heard a scream and ran to the Forbidden Forest, but no one was there…I knew it was her.'  
  
'We were just in the Forbidden Forest.' Said Harry. 'You must have come after us.'  
  
Malfoy nodded. 'Is – she…all right?' he asked.  
  
'She's your sister, isn't she?' said Hermione.  
  
'No,' said Malfoy shaking his head. 'I don't have a brother or a sister. She's my cousin. My…my father is trying to, uh…recruit her…' he looked up at Dumbledore who nodded solemnly, and he walked into the Hospital Wing, sitting by Olivia. Hermione looked at him appraisingly; he was stroking Olivia's hair almost like a brother or father would. 'He does have a heart.' Said Hermione softly. (A/N: No, Hermione does not have a crush on Draco – though I suspect Harry thinks she does – she likes him as a friend!)  
  
'Now Harry, Hermione. Please make your way to your Common Room. And I would appreciate it if you didn't spread what happened around.' Said Dumbledore, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded, and made their way to their Common Room. Once they got there, they found Ron sitting by the fireplace with Lavender (they looked very cozy to Harry) and didn't see them come.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat loudly.  
  
Ron and Lavender quickly moved apart and Ron said, as if trying to get Harry's and Hermione's curiosity away from him, 'So…what were you doing?'  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. 'You explain.' She said, sitting in a big armchair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All righty, there's the next bit! I love all my reviewers – you guy rock my world! But…you can keep those reviews coming, 'K?  
  
This promises to be a pretty long fic, if you'd just bear with me. It's my first actual proper fic that is a continuing story…if ya know what I mean…so keep them reviews coming! 


	17. A little mishap?

A/N: Hmm… this is getting rather long, isn't it? Oh well…Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron stared at them in disbelief. 'Malfoy did that?' he said.  
  
'Told you so.' Said Hermione smugly.  
  
'Told me so, what?' said Ron.  
  
'I told you that Malfoy was human.' Said Hermione.  
  
'I knew he was human,' said Ron indignantly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'You an Lavender sure looked like you were enjoying yourself,' said Harry slyly.  
  
Ron went beet red. 'Uh…um…we were…uh…talking?'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Yikes!' she said suddenly.  
  
'What?' said Harry.  
  
'We're late for Potions!' whined Hermione.  
  
'Oh, crap…of all the classes, it had to be Snape's.' said Ron bitterly.  
  
'Why couldn't it be Divination?' sighed Harry.  
  
Hermione gave them both a stern look, so they hastened to gather up their books. They walked leisurely to class ('After all,' said Ron, 'We might as well be a little more late.') and just outside the dungeon they pretended to have run the whole way by looking out of breath.  
  
'Obviously Potter, Granger and Weasley feel that they are above the timetable.' Said Snape silkily.  
  
'Well, we were…er…' stuttered Harry.  
  
'We were Forbidden Forest with saving Malfoy's cousin,' said Hermione '…and then we were talking to Professor Dumbledore, and then we had to have lunch and…'  
  
'Too busy fighting the baddies to come to class on time, Miss Granger?' said Snape, menacingly.  
  
'Hey!' said Harry. 'It's true!'  
  
'Of course Granger's boyfriend would butt in.' said Snape.  
  
Harry flushed crimson.  
  
'He's not my boyfriend.' Said Hermione coolly.  
  
Malfoy stood up. 'They were saving my cousin. All they said is true, Professor Snape.' He said.  
  
Ron gaped at him. Hermione gave Snape a rather patronizing look and sat down. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down too.  
  
'Now,' said Snape. 'Mortificus Potion is very complex and advanced. I do not expect many of you to succeed in brewing it,' – he shot a nasty look at Neville, who cowered – 'it temporary immobilizes the drinker.'  
  
Hermione looked triumphant when she read the method and ingredients. Harry didn't know why, as he felt impending doom at the thought of brewing such a difficult Potion.  
  
  
  
After Potions, they went to dinner. Hermione, hiding a smile, told Harry and Ron that she'd be right back. They saw her approach the High Table and dangle a phial of some substance. Harry was confused. They she shot a perfect purple cracker into the air, causing everyone to look at it. Harry, however, continued to look at her. He saw he slip the contents of the phial into Snape's goblet. He stiffled a laugh as she came back. 'What was that?' Harry asked mystified.  
  
'You'll see.' Was all she would say.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw Snape's features become rigid. Harry saw his look of shock as he started to turn into stone. After awhile, Snape was merely a statue, his look of shock frozen for the whole school to see. Harry thought he saw Dumbledore's mouth twitching, trying to keep from laughing. The students weren't as polite and there were sniggers everywhere.  
  
After dessert was finished, Snape turned back to normal (A/N: Damn!) and looked mutinous. 'Who did this?' he bellowed.  
  
'Severus, please.' Said Dumbledore sharply.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, choking back laughter, made their way back to the Griffindor Common Room. 'What was that?' said Ron.  
  
'Mortificus Potion.' Said Hermione, grinning broadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
After roasting marshmallows over the fire in the Common Room, Ron yawned and got up. 'G'Night you two. I'm beat.'  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who smiled sleepily. 'Good night, Ron.' She mumbled.  
  
'Aren't you going up?' said Harry. 'You look tired.'  
  
'I am.' Said Hermione. 'But I have to do my…'  
  
'Homework?' finished Harry for her.  
  
'Am I that predictable?' said Hermione.  
  
'Uh-huh.' Said Harry smiling at her. 'Look, I think I'll head off, too.' He kissed her cheek. It was meant to be a friendly kiss – and that's what it was – but Harry found himself mesmerized by Hermione's eyes. Her golden-brown eyes locked into his emerald green, and she drew closer to him. He closed his eyes, his lips just about to softly touch hers –  
  
'Harry!' said a voice.  
  
Hermione and Harry quickly jumped apart.  
  
'Neville,' said Hermione trying to act casual.  
  
'Have you seen my toad?' said Neville mournfully.  
  
'No, sorry.' Said Harry.  
  
Neville disappeared up the staircase.  
  
'I have to go.' Said Hermione. 'Good night.' And without waiting for a reply she bolted up the stairs to the Girl's Dorms.  
  
'Good night.' Said Harry to the empty Common Room.  
  
  
  
Oh my God. Thought Hermione wildly. I so did not want to kiss Harry Potter. Of course I didn't. Why would I want to kiss my best friend?  
  
'Hermione?' said a voice sleepily.  
  
'Er…did I that out aloud?' she said.  
  
'You sure did.' Said Lavender. 'So you kissed Harry Potter, huh?'  
  
'No.' said Hermione. 'I almost did.'  
  
Lavender sighed. 'What happened?'  
  
'Oh…Neville, um, interrupted us.' Said Hermione wearily.  
  
'Well at least it's not like he pushed you away or anything.' Said Lavender.  
  
'N-no…he wouldn't do that…'  
  
'So what's wrong?'  
  
'What's wrong is that if Neville didn't interrupt us, he would have kissed me.' Said Hermione.  
  
'So?'  
  
'So, it could ruin our friendship! And I would have enjoyed…kissing him.'  
  
'You guys are meant for each other! I am almost-but-not-quite jealous…after all, Harry isn't Ron.'  
  
Hermione grimaced at the love-sick expression on Lavender's face.  
  
'We were so close I could feel his breath against my skin, our lips so nearly touched I swear I could have felt his lips on mine even if it was only for a millisecond…it – I…it scares me, Lav. Stupid as it may seem, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I am not going to fall in love with him. I won't!' Hermione paused for breath, and realized that Lavender was asleep. Secretly, she was glad. Figuring that she couldn't wake Lavender up again to get out of her bed, she walked over to Lavender's bed. 'Who am I kidding? I am in love with Harry. I am in love with my best friend…for a witch as smart as you are, you sure are pretty dumb.' She scolded herself as she drifted into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry sat on his bed, numb with shock. 'What happens now?' he thought out aloud.  
  
'Huh?' said a sleepy voice.  
  
'Seamus,' said Harry.  
  
'Girl problems?' he guessed.  
  
'Oh yeah. Big time.' Muttered Harry, burying his head in his hands.  
  
'Whose the lady?' Seamus wanted to know.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
'Hermione?' guessed Seamus.  
  
Harry nodded, silently. 'I almost kissed her and I've ruined our friendship.' He remarked.  
  
'Look, you two were made for each other! Just cut the crap, make-out, whatever…be a couple!' said Seamus, comfortingly.  
  
'Seamus,' said Harry. 'Go back to sleep.'  
  
The Dorm was silent again.  
  
Harry propped himself up on his arm. He wished that he could have at least kissed her. He remember Truth or Dare, and smiled despite himself. She sure was a good kisser. Now if their friendship was ruined it would be all for nothing. Dammit! Harry scolded himself. Just shut up about Hermione. You are not in love with. You are NOT in love with her. 'Am I a crap liar or what?' Harry said out aloud.  
  
'You sure are.' mumbled Seamus drowsily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I sure went over the top with this chapter…anywayz…review please! It's what us fanfic writers out there live for!  
  
Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I love you guys out there! And remember if you read…review! 


	18. Colin, Dennis and Co. wreck the sanity o...

A/N: What will Hermione do? Will they vow their love for one another? Read on and find out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall looking very different. Ignoring the stares of girls, he walked straight up to Hermione. 'We need to talk.' He said to her urgently. Amid the jealous girls looking on, envious of Hermione for having Harry around her little finger, there were also many boys like-wise for Harry.  
  
'Harry, your glasses…' said Hermione.  
  
'I know,' Harry sighed. 'I look weird without them…I told you about the spell that Dumbledore put on my eyes? It's like I've lost my identity.'  
  
Hermione privately thought that Harry certainly did not look weird at all. In fact…quite the opposite!  
  
'Look,' said Harry. 'You know as well as I do that we need to talk.'  
  
'I'm not sure why, Harry.' Said Hermione looking him straight in the eye.  
  
'Because…you know – last night…'  
  
'Oh, that!' said Hermione with overdone carelessness.  
  
'Yeah. That.' agreed Harry.  
  
'Well I hardly see how we have to talk about it,' said Hermione sounding like she had memorized what she was about to say yesterday. 'It was a moment of lust that meant absolutely nothing…right?'  
  
Harry felt relieved, but disappointed. So they were back to square one. 'So…we're still friends, right?' he ventured.  
  
'No,' said Hermione – Harry's face fell. 'We're best friends.' – Harry brightened again – 'Unless…you want to make an issue of it…?' she smiled.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He encircled her waist with his hands, pulling her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity to the watching crowd, but minutes for Hermione and Harry, oblivious to anyone except each other.  
  
'Best friends.' Harry whispered into her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
At lunch, Colin Creevey, his brother Dennis, and their friends were plotting something to make Harry happy. During the meal, Dennis created a diversion and Colin tipped suspicious looking pink liquid into Harry's goblet. Then they ran away, not knowing what was about to happen…  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy walked to the Griffindor table. Harry and Ron began to argue with him about Quidditch when Malfoy accidentally mistook Harry's goblet for his and drank it all. (A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnn!)  
  
Harry saw a strange expression cross Malfoy's face. He looked extremely happy, so much so that he looked incredibly dopey. Harry saw Malfoy gazing at someone with irrepressible droolery. He wondered what unfortunate girl took hold of his hormones. He followed Malfoy's gaze and realized he was staring at Hermione. Hermione looked more beautiful than she usually did that day. Her hair was in loose curls flowing over her shoulders, her face had a touch of make-up and her robes were well- fitting and complemented her figure.  
  
Malfoy walked up to her and cleared his throat. Then he declared loudly for the whole hall to hear, 'I hearby declare my love for you, my radiant Hermione.' Then he bowed low and kissed her hand delicately. He saw Hermione's face tinge with red as she said something that Harry could not here in a low voice to Malfoy. As the Great Hall rang with shocked silence, Ron could not help himself and let out a loud hoot of laughter. Both he and Harry walked up to Malfoy.  
  
'What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?' said Harry hotly.  
  
'I only wished to declare my love for such an exquisite she-creature.' Said Malfoy. Hermione stepped away from him quickly. 'I don't think so Malfoy.' She said quietly.  
  
'You don't?' said Malfoy giving her a beseeching look.  
  
Hermione shook her head dubiously.  
  
'There,' said Harry. 'Leave her alone!'  
  
'How dare you!' shrieked Malfoy. 'You dare you know the wants of Hermione. You imbecile, you wouldn't know a enchantress like Hermione if she punched you in the nose! How many chances have you had with her? Get a life, Potter.'  
  
Hermione bit her lip and turned away.  
  
Harry coloured and did the same.  
  
Ron couldn't help himself. He started laughing so hard that he developed the hiccups.  
  
'See…hic…I told you he was a – hic – a nut – hic – case – hic!' choked Ron.  
  
In Potions, Malfoy seemed more civilized, and was apparantly working hard.  
  
'There!' he said happily. 'I've finished!'  
  
'Finished what?' said Snape pleased.  
  
'My poetry…dedicated to Hermione, the femme fatale!' chirped Malfoy.  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape look mutinous. 'Poetry? For Granger…Care to read it?' he said very angrily and sarcastically.  
  
'OK!' said Malfoy, jumping up. 'I love you. Yes I do. I love you. Oh, you, you you. I love…'  
  
'Enough!' barked Snape. 'I have no idea what has come into you…perhaps Granger has something to say?'  
  
'I have no idea what has happened to Malfoy,' Hermione conceded.  
  
'Well, then…' said Snape looking extremely doubtful.  
  
'I have something to do!' said Malfoy, brightly.  
  
'Oh God.' muttered Hermione.  
  
'That will do, Draco…' said Snape. But he got no further. In front of everyone, Malfoy grabbed Hermione around her slim waist and kissed her intensely. Ron promptly pretended to be sick, while girls watched dopey- eyed. Harry watched jealously. Malfoy sure seemed to be a good kisser. And Hermione didn't seem that revolted either. Maybe she liked him? But all those thoughts escaped his head when Hermione pulled out of the kiss and slapped Malfoy across the face with a loud crack and Malfoy reeled backwards and everyone in the room winced.  
  
Snape was about to explode. 'GRANGER!' he screamed, spit flying from his mouth. 'EXPLAIN!'  
  
A small head poked through the door. It was Colin Creevey, backed up with Dennis and Co.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU WANT!' roared Snape.  
  
'I – I – um – er…' stuttered Colin in fright.  
  
'Me and the guys,' said Dennis his tiny self oozing with confidence. 'We put a Love Potion in Harry's goblet and Malfoy drank for it by mistake.  
  
'WHAT?' screamed Snape.  
  
'WHAT?' yelled Harry.  
  
'WHAT!' cried Hermione in shock.  
  
'WHAT?' screeched Draco.  
  
There was dead silence in the dungeon.  
  
Ron started laughing again. 'That – hic – was so – hic – funny!'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I can't believe what happened.' Said Hermione to Lavender when the "Love Potion Episode" finished, with Colin, Dennis and Co. in detention everyday until Christmas, Malfoy in eternal embarrassment, Harry with mixed emotions and Ron…well, Ron was still laughing.  
  
'Nonsense.' Said Lavender. 'That would have happened Love Potion or no Love Potion.'  
  
'You are so lucky. Your best friends are two of the hottest guys at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry,' – Ron was quite a favourite with quite a few girls enraptured by his shock of red hair – 'And the two hottest guys in Hogwarts are fighting over you!' said Parvati enviously.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. 'We're all friends. Harry and Malfoy have no intention of fighting over me.'  
  
'Well, maybe not Malfoy…but Harry certainly has his eye on you.' Said Lavender.  
  
'You should have seen his face when Malfoy was kissing you – incredibly passionately at that…' said Parvati.  
  
'Oh yeah! I remember that!' laughed Lavender. 'Of course you wouldn't know…you were a bit preoccupied…'  
  
'A bit?' said Parvati.  
  
'I still think you two are being ridiculous!' smiled Hermione. 'Good night, girls.'  
  
'Good night.' They chorused.  
  
Once the hangings were around Hermione, Lavender said to Parvati, 'Boy, are Hermione and Harry blind!'  
  
From the depths of the hangings a voice called, 'Hey, I heard that!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter…but certainly more to come! Read, enjoy, review! 


	19. Kiss and make up?

A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter so late! I just started year eight, so I've been pretty busy (our science teacher is such an idiot) so here's the 19^th Chapter!  
  
One day, Dumbledore gave them all a surprise by announcing a Ball in honour of the Chudley Cannons winning it's first match in centuries. `350 to 340!' said Dumbledore. `Even if you don't go for the Cannons, as many don't including myself, I feel that this is a good excuse to throw a party. This is a costume party, so mind you get into the spirit of it!'  
  
Harry saw Hermione laughing with little Dennis and wondered...Should he ask her? What if she politely declined him? What if she was shocked and annoyed....or what if she said yes? Suddenly, Hermione's brow furrowed. Harry followed her gaze and saw her looking at Neville talking to a girl. Neville had changed a lot, less chubby and more muscly. His blonde tipped hair was always messy and spiked, but Harry knew many girls still saw him as chubby, stupid Neville.  
  
Hermione leant towards Harry and whispered, `I'm going to put Neville out of his misery.' Harry nodded, but inside he was screaming `No, let me take you...please...'  
  
Hermione walked towards Neville. Soon the whole Great Hall was engrossed in what they were saying.  
  
`Me?' sneered the girl. `What you say?'  
  
`Um...I uh, wanted to go to the Ball with...'  
  
`With me...get real,' she said cruelly.  
  
Hermione stood next to Neville.  
  
The girl immediately smiled and said `Oh, hi Hermione! You know I've always wanted to talk to you...you're so cool and popular and...'  
  
`Hello...er...I never seen you before...who are you?' said Hermione coldly.  
  
Ouch, thought Harry. Score for Hermione.  
  
`Neville, I was looking for everywhere!' said Hermione, looking a little bashful.  
  
`R-Really?' said Neville nervously.  
  
`You know, this may seem...silly...' began Hermione.  
  
The girl snickered, thinking that Hermione was going to tell him off for asking her out.  
  
`But I was wondering...if you would come with me to the Ball?'  
  
The girl opened her mouth in shock and there was a collective disappointed groan from the boys.  
  
Neville smiled. `Sure,' he said. Hermione whispered something in his ear and he nodded, listening carefully. Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked off, swaying her hips slightly.  
  
`Whoa.' Said Parvati. `That Hermione's becoming quite the operator!'  
  
Ron chuckled and Harry forced a smile.  
  
`Don't worry.' Said Hermione to Ron and Harry that evening. `Neville's taking me as a friend and he knows it.'  
  
`What if he doesn't?' demanded Harry.  
  
`What?' said Hermione puzzled.  
  
`I've seen the way he looks at you, you know.' Said Harry.  
  
`You're being ridiculous.'  
  
`Am not!'  
  
`Are too!'  
  
`I,' said Ron standing up, `Am guessing that this is my cue to leave.' And he walked off leaving Hermione and Harry glaring at each other.  
  
`What is wrong with you?' she asked, softening.  
  
`Nothing! What is wrong with you?' Harry said.  
  
`Harry - you're impossible!' She flashed, the softness going abruptly.  
  
`Oh, am I?'  
  
`Yes you are!'  
  
`Am not.'  
  
`You are too. Only taking notice of me because I've changed...'  
  
`That's not true!' Harry spluttered.  
  
`I thought you, of all people, would know that I was smart enough to see through you!'  
  
`But that's not true!'  
  
`OK, maybe not...' conceded Hermione, changing tack lightning fast. `But you are the most immature, childish, and shallow moron!' Hermione yelled.  
  
`And you can't see anything that's right in front of you!' Harry retorted.  
  
`I hate you!' she screamed.  
  
`And I love you!' Harry yelled back. Wait a sec, he thought. That didn't sound right...  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Maybe that was why he kissed her.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Will she kiss back? Will she slap him? Will I have a writers block? Review! 


	20. Or Kiss and break up?

A/N: The 20^th Chapter now up! Rated PG - 13 for kissing!  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
`I hate you!' she screamed.  
  
`And I love you!' Harry yelled back. Wait a sec, he thought. That didn't sound right...  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Maybe that was why he kissed her.  
  
* END FLASHBACK *  
  
But why did she kiss back?  
  
One of his hands was tangled in her silky curls, the other around her waist, one of her hands messing up his hair, the other around his neck, they both accidentally pushed against the wall. She smelled sweet, like peaches and they were close. They were kissing passionately, fueled by their anger and adrenaline; he pulled her closer, her kissing back with the same ardor. Finally when they broke apart, Hermione backed away from him, holding his gaze, looking shocked, angry and confused.  
  
Then she turned and ran to the Girl's Dorms.  
  
`Hermione!' he shouted running after her.  
  
She banged the door behind her.  
  
Harry leant against the wall. `I'm sorry, OK? Hermione - please come out - I - we...'  
  
`Shut up!' came a voice, he recognized as Parvati.  
  
Parvati came out. `Look, Harry...just leave her alone for a little. I'm sure eventually you'll both realize how you were made you each other. But just cool it...for now...'  
  
Harry walked off despondently.  
  
`You idiot, Hermione!' said Lavender.  
  
`He loves you!' added Parvati.  
  
`What if we were together...and we broke up? That would destroy our friendship...I can't lose him, he's been my best friend for six years!' said Hermione.  
  
`Yes, but now it's time for more than friendship...' said Lavender.  
  
`He love you...and you love him...don't you?' said Lavender gently.  
  
`I...I...I'm going on a walk OK?' Hermione said.  
  
`Be careful.' Said Parvati.  
  
`What was it like to kiss him?' said Lavender.  
  
Hermione simply walked off.  
  
`You what?'  
  
`I kissed her.' Said Harry.  
  
`Did she kiss back?' said Ron.  
  
`What do mean, kiss back? We were lip to lip!' said Harry.  
  
`Was there anything on the other side of the kiss.' Said Ron.  
  
`Yeah... until she ran away.'  
  
`Ran away, huh?' said Ron.  
  
`Yeah...' said Harry.'  
  
`You know...I really think you're made for each other.' Said Ron.  
  
`Why did she run away?'  
  
`I think...she might be...scared...'  
  
`Scared? Of me?' said Harry.  
  
`Yeah...I mean, scared of loving you. You know, breaking up or something,'  
  
`We're not even together, how can we break up?' said Harry.  
  
`Go after her, Harry. You need each other.' Said Ron, seriously.  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment. `Look, I gonna...go for walk. OK?'  
  
`Want me to come?' asked Ron.  
  
`Nah, I gotta...do some thinking...' said Harry.  
  
`OK.' Said Ron, understanding.  
  
Harry walked outside the Boy's Dorm just in time to here a scream. He rushed to a window, where Lavender and Parvati stood, looking almost hysterical and panicked.  
  
`Who was that?' said Harry.  
  
`It - it was...oh, Harry...it was...' began Parvati.  
  
`Hermione,' said Lavender, the words shooting chills down the very marrow of his spine. `She was grabbed by someone in a black cloak...he had his hand around her mouth...'  
  
`He had a silver hand...' whispered Parvati weakly.  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn...Is Hermione all right? Will Harry go after her (duh)?  
  
And what exactly does Draco have to do with it? Read, review! (you might get the next bit sooner) ;) 


	21. Hermione, Hermione, where for art thy, H...

A/N: Will Harry go after her (Gee, I wonder?).  
  
Harry raced outside. He heard another scream and followed the sound of her voice. `Let me go! LET ME GO!' a voice yelled. It came from the Forbidden Forest. He stopped just outside the Forest and listened. All was silent.  
  
`Crucio.' He heard a cold voice say. The voice chuckled. `I thought that would shut her up.'  
  
Harry ran inside, furious. He ran into a clearing and braced himself.  
  
But there was no one there.  
  
`Hermione!' he yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
He walked around the Forest, looking around for any sign of them. He pushed back two dense bushes and found someone lying on the floor. It was Hermione.  
  
`Hermione.' He whispered and ran towards her and turned her over. `Hermione?' he said softly, brushing away her hair.  
  
`I - I...I got away...Wormtail tried to...I...' she slumped on the floor.  
  
`Shhh...' Harry said. He winced when he saw the cuts on her eyebrow and lip, the deep gash in her shoulder and the bruise on her collarbone.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
`Hermione!' Harry said, anxiously.  
  
Lifting her up gently he carried her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
*  
  
`Mr. Potter!' shrieked Madame Pomfery when she saw Hermione.  
  
`Wormtail tried to kidnap her.' Harry said quietly to Dumbledore, who was also there.  
  
`Indeed?' said Dumbledore sharply. `Indeed.' He repeated more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
Harry laid Hermione on a white-clad bed, only to find Malfoy in the next.  
  
He stared at Malfoy, then at Dumbledore. `Malfoy?' he said in a tone of absolute disbelief.  
  
`His father is trying to recruit him as a Death Eater.' Said Dumbledore quietly. `He refuses.'  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy again.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and walked out.  
  
`Come back tomorrow.' Said Madame Pomfery. `She's concussed. She won't be awake until tomorrow - if then.'  
  
Harry nodded and walked off to the Griffindor Tower.  
  
*  
  
`What happened?' said Ron.  
  
`Wormtail tried to kidnap Hermione, but she escaped. She's out of it at the moment.' Said Harry soberly. `Malfoy's there too.'  
  
`What did he do to her?' snarled Ron.  
  
Harry gave him a look. `Lucius Malfoy is trying to recruit him to be a Death Eater. He refused - and Lucius got angry.'  
  
Ron's eyes widened. `Really?'  
  
`Really.'  
  
`Gosh...will they be all right?'  
  
`I s'pose...we'll visit her tomorrow.'  
  
`Hey...you think that Hermione remembers about the kiss?' Ron asked.  
  
`I sort of hope not.' Admitted Harry. `But I sort of hope she does, too.'  
  
Ron looked confused. Understandably.  
  
*  
  
`Hermione?' whispered Harry the next morning.  
  
She lay still, her usually tanned face pale; her bruises and cuts showing plainly. Her hair lay limply about her, spread out on the white linen pillow. Beside her, Malfoy awoke.  
  
`Malfoy.' Said Harry.  
  
`Potter.'  
  
`Are you OK?' Harry asked.  
  
`I'll live. Unfortunately for my dad.'  
  
`Malfoy...'  
  
Malfoy abruptly closed the curtains around him.  
  
Harry look at the closed curtains for awhile and started when Hermione stirred.  
  
`Hermione!' he said.  
  
`Harry...' she said faintly.  
  
Harry smoothed the hair off her face and smiled at her. She smiled back, but winced. `Ouch.' She said. Bringing her hand to her eyebrow, Harry stopped it and blew gently on the cut. `Better?' he whispered.  
  
`Yes.' She said, just as softly, lowering her hand again.  
  
`I'm sorry.' Said Harry.  
  
`About what?' asked Hermione.  
  
`We had a little argument yesterday...you don't remember?'  
  
`No...what about?'  
  
`I,' Harry looked sheepish. `I don't remember...something about the Dance.'  
  
`The Dance? Oh...that Dance...the one I'm going to with Neville, right?'  
  
`Uh-huh...that's the one.'  
  
`Well, anyway, I'm sure I am as much to blame for the argument as you are.' She said.  
  
You don't know half of it, thought Harry.  
  
`What happened?' said Harry.  
  
`I don't remember much...Wormtail tried to kidnap me and I think someone used the Torture Curse...I...' she said. `I awoke yesterday in the night for about five minutes...Madame Pomfery told me that you saved my life.'  
  
`Oh...it was nothing...' joked Harry modestly.  
  
She smiled. `Even if it was...Thank you...for saving my life.'  
  
`No worries...you'd do the same for me, right?'  
  
`Oh...I wouldn't know...' Hermione said playfully.  
  
Harry chuckled. `When'll you be out?'  
  
`Probably tomorrow or the day after.' She guessed.  
  
`Ron said he'll come visit after he had finished his homework...you thought you'd approve that he's bothering to do it.'  
  
`Tell him that I'm proud of him.' Said Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled. `OK.'  
  
`So anything happening in Harryland that I should know about?' asked Hermione.  
  
`Hmm...you really want to me to relate the guy-talk I had with the boys in my Dorm last night?' Harry quipped.  
  
`No!' said Hermione in mock-horror, covering her ears.  
  
`Potter! Class has begun! Out, out, out!' chirped Madame Pomfery.  
  
`Looks like I've got to go.' Said Harry reluctantly. He gave Hermione a light kiss on her forehead and was about to walk off when Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
`Come see me later...Please?' she said.  
  
`Of course. I'll come see ya every break I get.' Said Harry.  
  
`And tell Ron to bring his homework so I can check it!' she called after him.  
  
A/N: There we are! 21^st Chapter...Geez this is getting long! I am so proud of myself right now, I've never written a story this long before! 


	22. All about Cinderella, Belly Dancers, Jam...

A/N: The Dance! Fancy Dress, too...and who is Harry going with?  
  
After Hermione's recovery, the next major event was the Chudley Cannon's Win Ball. Ron, of course was in the seventh heaven of delight and was going with Lavender. Harry knew quite well who he wanted to go with, but she was taken. Yes, Hermione, out of the goodness of her heart was going with Neville, where rumours had it that they had a very good costume planned, and Neville had more respect from students - as apparently Hermione asked him to the Ball - and was walking just a little bit straighter and had more confidence in Potions.  
  
OK, Harry thought. To business. Of course he had got plenty of offers from people he didn't know and wouldn't what to go with if he did - but what kind of help was that? He thought awhile and decided to go stag as James Bond.  
  
Harry concentrated hard as he tried to make a double-oh-seven badge (007). His tongue was poking out at little and he squinted trying to glue it together.  
  
`Cute, Harry. Love the look of concentration.' Said Hermione.  
  
`Hey.' Said Harry, looking up.  
  
`What're doing?' asked Hermione, sinking into a chair.  
  
`I am doing some top secret agent stuff.' Said Harry, proudly. `Top secret.'  
  
`Is that right, double-oh-seven?'  
  
`Hey how did you know?' asked Harry.  
  
`Judging by the suit, the badge, the whole sleek, suave thing.' Said Hermione.  
  
`Damn. Blew my cover.' Said Harry. `Why aren't you in costume?'  
  
`Oh, I will be...' said Hermione mysteriously. `Later.'  
  
`Bond. James Bond.' said Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It so happened, that as they entered, they had to introduce themselves. When Parvati and Dean entered, they announced themselves as Barbie and Ken. When Ron and Lavender entered they announced themselves as Cinderella and Prince Charming. When Harry entered he announced himself as `Bond. James Bond.' When Neville and Hermione entered all the heads in the Hall turned towards them.  
  
`I am a Maha Rajah.' Said Neville.  
  
`And I'm his belly dancer.' Said Hermione.  
  
Neville looked completely unlike himself, as he was wore a black silk jacket with gold embroidery unbuttoned, and knee length black silk pants.  
  
But it was Hermione that Harry stared at. She wore a red cropped silk top that had short sleeves and stopped above her stomach, revealing a toned, tanned tummy. Her pants were like bather bottoms in red silk, with a red see-through, floaty layer of pants that went over it, secured in gold cuffs at her knees. Her hair was in a messy bun, with gold threaded though it and a gold coronet upon her head. She had a fake gold belly ring and a belly chain adorning her torso, with a numerous amount of gold anklets.  
  
`Whoa.' Said Harry to himself.  
  
The next sensation was a Ravenclaw girl (dressed as a new-age Cinderella, she said), who wore something like Hermione's but it was too tight, too vulgar and too revealing. They looked on in disgust as she trailed up to the tables. Hermione had this classy and elegant look whenever she wore something, that no one else had that always made her look like a rose among weeds and thorns, Harry thought to himself.  
  
`May I have this dance?' Neville asked Hermione.  
  
`Of course.' She said.  
  
While they danced, a timid red-haired girl walked up to Neville and Hermione. Soon Hermione walked off the dance floor, with Neville and that girl dancing. Wait a sec -  
  
`Ginny Weasley?' said Harry incredulously.  
  
`Uh-huh.' Said Hermione. `Don't they look cute together?'  
  
Ron came up. `Neville and Ginny...wonder what Fred and George'll think.'  
  
Just then Ron gave Harry a meaningful look, which Harry could not decipher.  
  
As Hermione walked off, Ron mouthed to Harry, `Ask her to dance.'  
  
Harry shot him a terrified look. `I don't dance.' He mouthed back.  
  
What the heck, thought Harry.  
  
`Hermione? May I have this dance?'  
  
She turned around. `Sure.'  
  
He took her hand lightly and lead her onto the dance floor. `I'm warning you,' he said. `I can't dance.'  
  
`Anyone can dance.' She said softly. She put one hand on his shoulder, the other held his hand. He wrapped one arm around his waist, and held her hand.  
  
"All my life." By KC and Jojo came on, and more and more couples came onto the dance floor. Harry and Hermione twirled around and around dancing most gracefully, and much to Harry's surprise, he didn't keep tripping over his own feet, or her's either.  
  
`This was a good idea of Dumbledore's.' said Hermione.  
  
`Yeah,' said Harry idly. `It is pretty fun.'  
  
He twirled her around under his arm and into his chest, and he tipped her backwards, looking into her eyes. Once they were up, Hermione said softly, `I thought you said you couldn't dance.'  
  
Harry smiled. `I guess I'm full surprises.'  
  
She shook her head, smiling. `Don't flatter yourself.'  
  
Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
`Uh-oh.' Said Hermione, looking over his shoulder.  
  
`What is it?' asked Harry.  
  
`Cloaked man at twelve o'clock.' She whispered urgently.  
  
`My twelve o'clock or your twelve o'clock?' said Harry.  
  
They stared at each for a spilt second and acted. Pushing through the crowd, they ran outside. Ron, seeing them, bolted after them.  
  
`What - is - it?' he panted, once outside.  
  
They heard the crack of twigs and immediately went back to back, circling around slowly. Another crack and they ran after the cloaked man. `Why does this have to happen when I'm wearing a belly dancing costume?' she moaned.  
  
Running ahead of them, she jumped on the man's back, pinning him to the ground. `God, Granger!' it said angrily.  
  
She rolled off him quickly. `Malfoy?' she said.  
  
`What the hell are you doing, prowling around in a black cloak?' demanded Ron.  
  
Malfoy stood up. `If you must know,' he said scathingly. `I'm meeting my father.'  
  
`So your going to do it. Your going to give in to your father and become a Death Eater.' Said Harry bitterly.  
  
`Do I have a choice?' said Malfoy. `Look, he sent for me specifically and if I don't become one he'll kill me.'  
  
`Kill you? He's your father.' Said Hermione. `Are you being literal?'  
  
`Yes, Mudblood.' He growled. `Now move!'  
  
He got no further.  
  
`You bastard.' she said coldly, sending chills up Harry's spine with the cold fury in her voice. `You absolute bastard. And I thought that an heartless monster like you could change. God, I was wrong. Looks like I should have listened to Harry and Ron.'  
  
`You - you don't understand.' Said Malfoy.  
  
`Damn right, I don't understand.' She spat. `How could a Mudblood like me possibly understand you Pureblood scum?'  
  
`I'm probably going to be a spy for Dumbledore.' Said Malfoy.  
  
`Probably.' Said Harry.  
  
`Thought you wouldn't want to risk your pureblood life for that.' Said Ron.  
  
`You have no idea what it is like to live with my dad. You have to do what he tells you and that's that.' Said Malfoy.  
  
`No it isn't, Malfoy.' Said Hermione quietly.  
  
`Yes it is.' Sneered a voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Who is that? Old Voldie? Lucius? Snape? Colin Creevy?  
  
Read, review...and you'll get the next chapter sooner! ;) 


	23. Traitor or not?

1 A/N: And the story keeps a-coming…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'My own son…' hissed Lucius. 'In the company of this filth…well, who would have thought?'  
  
Malfoy bit his lip and looked down.  
  
'Looks like you did fulfil your task to bring Potter to our Lord.' sneered Lucius.  
  
At that Malfoy looked up. 'No I didn't!' he said to Lucius, 'No I didn't.' he repeated looking at them. Harry didn't believe it, and all of a sudden, all the trust he had in Malfoy vanished (not that is was that much to begin with).  
  
'Come along, Malfoy…' said Lucius. He glanced spitefully at Hermione, who flinched, looking cold and vulnerable in her costume. 'And we'll drag the Mudblood too…'  
  
Clapping, he bound all of them and forced them to touch a Portkey. Whirling and bumping shoulders with Hermione and Ron, Harry got dizzier and dizzier. After being flung on a cold stone floor, Lucius dragged them all into a cell. He threw Hermione in, and pushed Ron and Harry after her. Taking Malfoy away with him, he locked the barred doors and left them.  
  
Hermione tucked her knees in front of her and hugged them close to her body, seemingly trying to keep warm. Harry took of the jacket of his black suit and gave it to her. 'Here,' he said. 'Put that on.' When she did, she looked pretty cute as the shoulders were too big and drooped either side of her and the arms were much to long. She half-smiled hopefully. 'Well, it'll keep me warm.'  
  
'I can't believe that bastard!' shouted Ron, his voice echoing in the cell. 'After all that crap he fed us about he mean old 'daddy'. It was a plan!'  
  
'Yeah, I know. Hell, that was stupid of us.' Said Harry.  
  
'D'you know where he are?' asked Ron.  
  
'Shh, listen.' Said Hermione. They were silent and heard the sound of water and waves. 'We're near the sea, somewhere along the coast, probably on a cliff.'  
  
'Great,' said Ron gloomily. 'It just makes it easier for them to kill us.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Thank you for that vote of confidence.'  
  
'No worries.' Said Ron sarcastically.  
  
'D'you reckon he's here?' said Harry.  
  
'Who?' said Ron.  
  
Hermione exhaled impatiently. 'Who do you think?'  
  
'Voldemort!' said Harry.  
  
Ron immediately recoiled. 'Don't say that name!'  
  
'Real mature, Ron.' scoffed Hermione.  
  
'Well let's hear you say it,' challenged Ron.  
  
Hermione muttered something and turned away.  
  
'Hey, look!' she said. 'A window!'  
  
'Barred and locked?' guessed Ron.  
  
'Give me a boost, someone.' Said Hermione.  
  
Harry was only to happy to volunteer. Ron grinned at him, when he lifted Hermione effortlessly on his shoulders. 'If we manage to open it, which'll be hard enough,' she said, 'It's a sheer drop to the ground. I'm guessing we're in a tower.'  
  
'Ha,' said Harry. 'Very good, Sherlock Holmes.'  
  
'Huh?' that was Ron, but they ignored him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry.  
  
Suddenly the door of the cell opened. It was Malfoy.  
  
He tossed some blankets at them. 'It'll be cold.' He muttered.  
  
'OK, so first you get set us up and then you give blankets,' said Hermione icily. 'How ironic.'  
  
'That's not true. He's lying.' Said Malfoy said defensively.  
  
'Oh, daddy's lying is he?' said Ron.  
  
'Didn't he teach you not to lie?' said Harry.  
  
''Night.' He muttered and walked off.  
  
'You know, maybe what he says is true.' Said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
'It was just an idea!' said Hermione.  
  
They arranged the blankets out, Hermione in between them, because as Ron said, she would be the coldest and their body warmth would keep her warm.  
  
'Thank you.' She said, as they settled down.  
  
'For what?' asked Harry.  
  
'For being my friends.' She said, and lay down.  
  
They all stared up at the cold stone ceiling before falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: More to come! Sorry this chappy took so long, I'm a busy girl, and I'm trying my hardest to get them in on a regular basis. 


	24. Plot twists

A/N: Boy am I a lazy person! I haven't updated in YONKS. School, gigs, auditions and homework is no reason to neglect my friends at fanfiction.net! But nevertheless, a massive writers-block prevented me from writing anything intelligent. But, here's the next bit up and it is holidays in Oz, so I will update more frequently. Review, please and get my spirits up!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes.  
  
And she saw red ones.  
  
'Good Morning,' said the icy voice.  
  
Two men each took one of her arms and lifted her in the air. She saw Harry and Ron chained to the walls of their cell. 'Any last words?' Voldemort sneered sarcastically. 'Didn't your mother tell you not to get involved with a boy who can't save you when things get tough? Pity…but then, you're a Mudblood…can't expected any better..'  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and strained against the Death Eaters that held her. 'Temper, temper.' Said Voldemort, lifting up her chin, forcing her to look at him. 'A little blackmail and pain could make you a valuable Death Eater.'  
  
'Didn't think you'd want a Muggle born,' said Ron unexpectedly. 'But then, you're that desperate…'  
  
'Silence!' shouted Voldemort. 'You will say no more, Weasley. Drop her.'  
  
The men dropped her painfully to the cold floor, and she quickly stood up, pressing against the wall, clutching Harry's jacket around her.  
  
'Pity that I can't get into Hogwarts with that measly security system,' Voldemort was saying. 'But with a Professor under the Imperious curse, it was easy to track your tracings…'  
  
'Professor?' said Harry.  
  
'Why, yes. Come in, imperio!'  
  
In came Professor Abigail.  
  
'What?' said Ron.  
  
'Lupin's sister?' gasped Hermione.  
  
'Remus doesn't have a sister. It is good that Dumbledore didn't ask Remus about his "sister" that doesn't exist.' Voldemort chuckled. 'One of that old fool's failings is his idiotic trusting nature. He took her word for it, and hired her.'  
  
'Who is she really?' asked Harry.  
  
Voldemort tapped his wand against her head, and "Professor Abigail" turned around in a circle and changed into –  
  
'Mrs. Figg?' gasped Harry.  
  
'You know her?' said Ron.  
  
'She's a…Muggle that used to look after me when the Dursley's left me alone, but…'  
  
'Arabella Figg, an undercover witch that Dumbledore asked to look after you while you stayed with your relatives. A useful find, no doubt. Now, Mudblood, let us have a conference in another room…don't worry boys, she'll be back – changed maybe, but I won't killed her…any last words?'  
  
Ron looked terrified, and looked away.  
  
'I kissed you.' Muttered Harry.  
  
'What?' she said.  
  
'I kissed you after that argument, and…'  
  
The door banged shut, silencing the sound of his voice.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm…what have I done to them? This is a plough for my writers block, so please bear with me. Keep those reviews coming! 


	25. The Dress, Agatha and Rita Skeeter

A/N: And it all keeps a-comin'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the Death Eaters pulled her along, Hermione's thoughts were racing. Kissed her? When did he kiss her? Then it came back…the argument, he kissed her, she ran and Wormtail kidnapped her and tortured her…I must have forgotten it completely, thought Hermione. She was confused and angry when the Death Eaters pushed her into another cold room.  
  
'Wear this,' a Death Eater barked.  
  
He pointed to something behind her.  
  
She looked and saw a magnificent Victorian-style dress, pale blue with beautiful embroidery on a dressmaker's mannequin.  
  
'Why?' she said, utterly and completely confused.  
  
'You will ask no questions. You will wear this dress.' The other said.  
  
Banging the door behind them, he left.  
  
Hermione pulled the dress of the mannequin, pulled off her own clothes and pulled on the corset. Tightening the strings with difficulty, she put on the petticoat and then the dress. Folding up her clothes, she carefully placed Harry's jacket on top. A gruff voice called, 'You ready?'  
  
'Yes,' she said.  
  
A Death Eater opened the door and pulled another woman into the room. 'Do her hair the way his Lord commanded.' He said, and left.  
  
The blonde woman sat down in front of her.  
  
'You!' she said.  
  
'Rita Skeeter?' exclaimed Hermione.  
  
'Who'd think you'd become so pretty,'  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
'I was captured by Voldemort. He wants me to do your hair.' Whipping out a mirror, which she told Hermione to hold, she took out her wand and immediately her hair went into an elegant old-fashioned style, elaborately done.  
  
'A wand – you have a wand!' cried Hermione.  
  
Rita looked at her strangely.  
  
'Please summon my wand…please!' she begged.  
  
'Well…after trapping me in that jar…'  
  
Hermione gazed at her with desperate imploring eyes.  
  
'OK, OK. Accio Hermione's wand!'  
  
They waited.  
  
Hermione's wand came zooming towards them. Hermione grabbed it. 'Accio Harry's wand! Accio Ron's wand!' when they came to her, she charmed two little tags to say they were from her and did a tricky charm that sent them to Harry and Ron. Then she hid her wand in the bodice of her dress.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
1 Meanwhile…  
  
'What do you think they're doing to her?' said Harry worried.  
  
The Death Eaters had unchained them from the walls, but kept the door securely locked.  
  
Two wands came from the windows and landed at their feet.  
  
'Compliments from Hermione,' Ron read the tag.  
  
'My wand!' said Harry.  
  
'Obviously, not anything life threatening.' Said Ron  
  
Picking up their wands, they decided to hide them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'You may now come to his Lordship now,' said Wormtail, entering the room flanked by two masked men.  
  
Casting a nervous eye at Rita, Hermione did not move. But a Death Eater moved forward and threw her over his shoulder, they banged the door after them.  
  
'That poor girl…' murmured Rita. 'What a great story!' she added.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They pulled her into a beautifully decorated room.  
  
Voldemort sat behind a desk, a silver necklace in his hand.  
  
'How much you look like…,' he said. 'Leave!' he barked to the Death Eaters.  
  
Hermione eyed him warily as he surveyed her. 'Sit.' He commanded.  
  
Hermione sat.  
  
'How much you look like Agatha…'  
  
'Who's…'  
  
'Tell me about Potter.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Who is Agatha? Why did Voldemort dress Hermione in those clothes? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter! 


	26. An obsession with Agatha

A/N: Whew! Last time I checked, I have 290 reviews! Wow! Let's see if we can make that 300 – boy, will I have a long thank you list when I'm done.  
  
Next week, I'll be going on school camp, away from the known civilization into the Australian wilderness for a week, sleeping outside and in tents. So there will be no updates next week! Please think of me while I am being attacked by the creatures that haunt the great outdoors. Anywayz, I can't wait for camp – it should be great!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Yes. Harry.'  
  
'Well,' began Hermione hesitantly. 'Harry is the best friend anyone could have. He's kind and gentle, but he's strong. He fights for his friends and what he believes in…he's wonderful,' she finished softly, casting her eyes down.  
  
'Really…' hissed Voldemort in a tone of contempt. 'So this is what makes our tragic little hero powerful? He's kindness and gentleness, his wonder…' his voice was loaded with sarcasm. 'How can he, this stupid boy born of a Mudblood mother, be so great? This Boy Who Lived? This boy is so famous because of my downfall!' he banged his fist against the desk, so hard that Hermione was startled. 'Answer me!'  
  
'Er, what was the question again?'  
  
'Silence!'  
  
Hermione fell silent.  
  
'Miss Granger. Teachers love her, the librarian's favourite, Potter's darling, Mother's pet, daddy's little girl, the cleverness, the beauty and the happiness. So much like Agatha it sickens me.' Said Voldemort angrily. 'I don't like perfection!' he roared, pounding his fist against the desk to emphasize every syllable of his last statement.  
  
'Who is Agatha?' asked Hermione calmly.  
  
'She is my mother's great aunt. That is her dress that you are wearing.'  
  
'But – why?'  
  
'Don't you see…using your body and her soul that I captured, I can create the perfect replica…' he hissed. 'A Dementor will do nicely to suck out your own soul first, of course…I must summon one…'  
  
'Why?' said Hermione, terrified.  
  
'You do not ask questions of me. I do not answer you. You will do as I say, you do it or be tortured into it. Now, use that wand that I know you carry and place Harry under the Imperious Curse and bring him to me.'  
  
Hermione looked down and saw her wand sticking out of her top, clearly visible by Voldemort. 'You are insane. You are using me and Harry as part of your twisted plans. There's no way in the world that I will agree to do this.'  
  
'Fine. Have it your way…Place Harry under Imperious Curse and bring him to me, imperio!'  
  
Hermione's eyes were glazed and she walked away stiffly.  
  
Walking down the corridors, her feet seemed to guide her down the slippery stair and cross the cold stone floors. Approaching the door, she stroked the locks that barred it, and they melted away. Stepping through the threshold she saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Good, good," a voice in her head said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Hermione!' said Harry worriedly, 'Have you been all right?'  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
'Why are you wearing that dress?' said Ron.  
  
Hermione turned her head towards him slowly.  
  
'Heh, Hermione…you're kind of freaking me out…' said Ron, backing away.  
  
'Hermione?' said Harry waving a hand in front of her face. 'Something isn't right Ron…Voldemort's done something to her.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"How about a little fun?' the voice in her head hissed. "Torture Harry, imperio!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Cru…' Hermione started saying mechanically, then 'Harry, I'm…Cru…Harry…Crucio!'  
  
A jet of light beamed from her wand and ricocheted off the wall behind Harry, missing his hair by millimetres.  
  
'Hermione!' shouted Ron. 'Cut it out!'  
  
'Cruc…' Hermione started to say but got no further.  
  
Slap, went Ron's hand across her face.  
  
'Ron!' she said in her normal voice. Then she tilted her head from side to side.  
  
'What are you doing?' said Ron nervously.  
  
'He's not in my head!' said Hermione excitedly.  
  
'Who isn't?' said Harry sharply.  
  
'You-Know-Who…well, I think I can call him V-Voldemort now.' Said Hermione. 'I can't be scared to say his name when I've met him.'  
  
'What did he want?' asked Harry.  
  
'Some twisted plan to turn me into his mother's great aunt.'  
  
Ron was shaking his head. 'What a loony.' He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What is Voldemort obsession with Agatha? If you review, you get the next chapter quicker, simple-pimple! 


	27. Harry's Choice

A/N: I haven't updated for ages! So I am writing this instead of doing my English homework – you'd better review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort paced through the corridors. Where is she? He kept thinking angrily. Finally, he apparated into where they were kept.  
  
'So, Weasley knocked some sense into you?' he sneered seeing them.  
  
'In a way, I guess.' Muttered Hermione.  
  
'What's with you obsession with Agatha?' demanded Harry.  
  
'Agatha…she visited me in the orphanage and told me of a strength more powerful than the magic – the Dark Arts. She wanted me to follow in the noble footsteps of Slytherin and to succeed in what she tried to do. She trained me, and seemed to actually like me. She told me to get rid of that Mudblood scum, to rule and for everyone to live in fear of my power. And yet, in the colourful history she wrote for me – she never mentioned once that a baby would strip me of my powers and drive me to destruction.' He said spitefully.  
  
'So, basically your Aunt brainwashed you?' said Ron.  
  
'Silence!' shouted Voldemort, and brandished a wand which made a large gag wrap itself around Ron's mouth.  
  
'So Harry, I suggest we finish where we left off last. I challenge you to a duel, either that or I kill your friend here.' He gestured towards Hermione. 'I will call for you.' He said, and left.  
  
Harry was silent. He was right in the place he never wanted to be in. His best friend's life in jeopardy. Because of him.  
  
'Harry, please. Don't go!' pleaded Hermione.  
  
'I have to.' He said hollowly.  
  
'No! There's no point in you dying for me, a great person should live!' she said.  
  
'Hermione, you don't expect me to let you die.' Said Harry looking her straight in the eye.  
  
'I-I…'  
  
Harry waited for her to finish.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Two Death Eaters came to their door, ready for Harry's answer.  
  
'Don't go…' whispered Hermione.  
  
'What's the point of living, if I can't save one life?' said Harry softly.  
  
Harry left with the Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly ungagged Ron, and together they ran out of their cell, and sprinted down the stairs after them.  
  
Down, down the spiral staircase, Hermione missed a footing and tumbled down the rest of the way and landed in a heap down the bottom.  
  
Ron quickly raced after her and was just in time to see her eyes flutter closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short chappie, I know…but I thought that was a good place to leave things! 


	28. When worst comes to worst - you resort t...

A/N: Hey, well at the moment I have a sprained ankle so I had inspiration from it! I sprained it during netball and the weird thing is, is that I sprained my ankle two years ago – playing netball against the same team. Talk about freaky!  
  
'Hermione?' Ron said. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. 'Hermione?' he said again, louder.  
  
She stirred and sat up, 'Ow,' she said wincing.  
  
Ron picked up her foot and looked at it. It was at a strange angle and Hermione's face was paper white. 'I think it's broken.' He said.  
  
'No,' she said and stood up, her leg trembling violently.  
  
'Hermione! You stay here, and I'll go after Harry.' Said Ron.  
  
'I said no, Ron!' she said, and began running.  
  
She kept running faster and faster, heedless to the splitting pain in her ankle.  
  
'Hermione!' yelled Ron going after her.  
  
'Shut up, Ron!' she said through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort met Harry outside. Harry saw a cliff behind him, and below it the navy sea.  
  
'Just as I suspected.' He sneered. 'You don't want to kill off the Muggle.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Stupid boy. Don't you realize that you could be great?'  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
'Just join me. Join me, and I won't kill your sweetheart.'  
  
Harry hesitated and took a step backward.  
  
Voldemort's lip curled.  
  
'You liar!' shouted Harry. 'Never!'  
  
Voldemort faced him and said without hesitation or warning, 'Crucio!'  
  
Harry immediately doubled over and staggered towards him. Something in his head clicked. With an angry groan he mustered up he strength to lunge out at Voldemort, pushing him off the cliff. Voldemort roared and grabbed Harry's shirt pulling Harry with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron ran just in time to see Voldemort tumble down the cliff and for Harry to desperately grab at the ledge.  
  
'Harry!' said Ron and raced towards him. Hermione came also, limping. Hermione and Ron both grabbed at Harry's arms in attempt to pull him up, but Harry slipped further and fell, out of reach to another precarious ledge below.  
  
Hermione lost her footing and fell after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco paced up and down a long room. What should I do? He thought. Me and Potter haven't been the best of friends and we never will be – but he can't get killed by Voldemort…  
  
Draco sat down at his desk and did something he never thought he would ever do.  
  
He was going to ask Dumbledore for help.  
  
  
  
Ron lay down on the ground and peered over the cliff face, relieved to see them unharmed.  
  
'Ron, we're fine!' called Hermione.  
  
'What about Harry?' he asked.  
  
'Look, I'm fine. We'll get up somehow – but why are you so pale?' said Harry.  
  
'She broke her ankle.' called Ron from above.  
  
'Ron, Harry – I'm fine! I'm perfectly OK!' she said. Saying this, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
'Ron!' said Harry urgently. 'You have to get help!'  
  
'OK.' Said Ron hiding his panic and feigning absolute calmness. 'I will.'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Albus, where are they?' said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk wearily. 'As to that, I have no idea. They could be anywhere…and probably with Voldemort.'  
  
'And with that destestable Draco.'  
  
Suddenly a large eagle owl swooped towards them and landed on Dumbledore's desk. Picking up the letter, Dumbledore read it quickly and handed it to Professor McGonagall. 'Funny you should mention Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
'Oh, Albus.' Gasped Professor McGonagall. 'What are we to do?'  
  
'If Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and myself are not back in two hours…send a search party.' He said briskly and apparated away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco turned towards the window. He saw Ron walking down below. What the heck, he thought and went downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Great. Thought Ron as he saw Malfoy descend the stairs. Just great. My only option of saving Harry and Hermione is asking Malfoy. Why oh why is it always me? Sighed Ron raising his eyes to the heavens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what d'you think? Don't think it, write it! 


	29. An Author's growl...this has nothing to ...

To a very arrogant reader and you know who you are,  
  
I can take constructive critiscm, but I do not appreciate being called a loser. This is fanfiction, OK? Fan FICTION. Would you like to hear the definition of fiction? Foxylady 1978 here it is, "An imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented".  
  
On fanfiction.net, us writers posess the power of bending and twisting characters to do as we please, this isn't published work, it is merely for fun. Do not go dissing other people's work when you probably can't write yourself.  
  
You can at least read a few more chapters without pronouncing me a loser.  
  
Sassy  
  
  
  
Grr, I feel better after that grumble. To those people who do review nicely, thank you very much. I would have given up long ago if it weren't for the people out there who do appreciate my work.  
  
A big thanks to:  
  
Emili Potter  
  
&  
  
1 Noodlejelly  
  
  
  
* Do not worry, this story is still going on! I just had to put my growl in! *  
  
* New Chappie soon! *  
  
  
  
Love to all out there,  
  
Sassy 


	30. Is this the End?

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful support. You are the reason why I write! Also, I know that I haven't updated in ages, only because I want to update something worth updating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'What happened?' said Malfoy.  
  
'Hermione's broken her ankle and fainted. Harry's over a cliff and You-Know- Who's plunged into the sea.' Said Ron.  
  
Malfoy looked a little taken aback. 'I missed a lot.' He commented.  
  
'Yeah, whatever. Anyway, since you're, like, the only…well…and Harry's sort of in…her…'  
  
'You want help.' Said Malfoy.  
  
'Call it what you like.' Said Ron impatiently. 'But we have to hurry.'  
  
'I owled Dumbledore just before, so…'  
  
'So you have a brain?' asked Ron, completely serious.  
  
'Well, Weasley, you're not exactly in the position to insult me.' Said Malfoy raising an eyebrow.  
  
'What happened?' a new, most stern voice broke in.  
  
'Professor, Hermione's fainted, Harry's over a cliff and You-Know-Who's in the sea.' Said Ron.  
  
'I'm going to the castle to see if there are any more Death Eaters.' He paused and looked at Malfoy expectantly.  
  
'There are a few.' Said Malfoy grudgingly.  
  
'You and Ron, help Hermione and Harry. Strap her ankle and make sure she's OK. Voldemort should be contained for awhile.' And with that, he left, his cloak whipping in the distance.  
  
'Hermione…' said Harry urgently.  
  
'Mmm…' said Hermione drowsily. She sat up. 'What happened?'  
  
'You fainted. And we're on a cliff in the middle of nowhere.'  
  
'Where's Ron?' asked Hermione.  
  
'He's gone for help. He'll be here in a few minutes.' Said Harry comfortingly.  
  
Sure enough, a thick strong rope came snaking down the cliff face followed by a voice. 'Harry, Hermione?'  
  
'Yes?' called Harry.  
  
'Get Hermione to grab onto the rope. Tie it around your wrist and coil it around.'  
  
'Are you sure?' said Hermione doubtfully.  
  
'Yes, now come on!'  
  
Hermione did as she was told and eventually she found herself lifted by two pairs of hands. One pair freckled, the other pale. Ron sat her down by a bush and Malfoy nimbly strapped her ankle.  
  
Then again, they prepared to pull up Harry. After this task was accomplished, they made their way down stony steps to the shore of the sea.  
  
Hermione hobbled and hopped her way down, supported on both sides by Harry and Ron. When they finally made it to the beach, they saw a black clad figure emerging out of the water, bedraggled and dripping.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy took careful aim and on Hermione's command they all shouted a strong memory charm. After letting him recover, he looked a little clumsy and his eyes strangely unfocused.  
  
'You know what?' said Hermione.  
  
'What?' the boys asked.  
  
'I think that he's forgotten he's a wizard. The water must have contracted somehow with his articifially made body and somehow weakened him.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Wow…'said Ron. 'Are we good?'  
  
Only Harry noticed Voldemort's eye's coming back into focus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thought I was ending? Not a chance, sorry! I LOVE cliffhangers! Hee hee hee! 


	31. Rumours and Murmurs...what happened?

A/N: Hey, it's my birthday and I'm 14 whoo-hoo!!!!!!!! A GREAT birthday present would be lots of reviews so keep 'em coming!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort quickly stunned Malfoy and Ron but before he could stun Hermione, she and Harry blasted him with a memory spell. Lazily, he stunned them, but before Harry fell back he gasped and banished him into the sea. Then all he saw was black.  
  
  
  
1 Hermione moved restlessly in the starched white bedclothes. She opened one eye sleepily and then sat bolt upright. 'Harry!' she called.  
  
'Yeah?' said a sleepy voice from across the room.  
  
'What happened?' said Hermione panicking 'Is he gone? Is he dead? Are you OK? All they OK? What….'  
  
'I believe Miss Granger, that you are all well and fine. Voldemort's face was rather grotesque as he emerged from the sea. The salt water apparantly slides off artificial faces made by magic.' – they winced - 'It seems that his dark magic has backfired.' Said Dumbledore entering the room.  
  
'So he's dead?' said Malfoy sharply, sitting up.  
  
'No.' said Dumbledore. 'He's lost his memory. He's lost the memory of ever being a wizard, or a Dark wizard, and he has been sent to a Muggle Mental Institution. I believe the hours of visiting are 10:00AM until 4:00PM, but at the moment he is in a padded cell. School Service Awards have been given to all of you, as well as the order of Merlin First Class.'  
  
'What about the other Death Eaters?' asked Ron.  
  
'They were apprehended, and are now trying to talk their way out of going to Azkaban. Fudge has finally realized that Voldemort did return. Now, you are free to leave.' With another smile and wink, he left.  
  
Harry turned to Malfoy reluctantly. 'Good job, Malfoy?'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'Yes Potter.'  
  
Ron held out his hand, which Malfoy shook, and then turned to Harry. His face broke into a guilty smile, as did Harry's. Although, Harry's smile became a little strained when Hermione impulsively hugged Malfoy. After this curious ceremony was completed, Malfoy spoke.  
  
'You do realize that the moment we walk from the Hospital Wing, we're sworn enemies?' he said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
'Definitely,' Ron agreed fervently.  
  
'Oh, I don't know about that,' said Hermione said airily as she strode out the door.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
They sat down in the Great Hall and attacked their food ravenously. Even Hermione took more than she usually did.  
  
'I heard,' said Seamus in a confidential tone, 'That Malfoy attacked you all and you just escaped him.'  
  
'Nah, Draco's really You-Know-Who's son and Harry's his long lost cousin. Malfoy got mad that Harry got all the attention and joined forces with You- Know-Who. He was stampeded by the West Ham football team.' Said Dean. 'Geez, you're lucky to be alive!'  
  
'Didn't You-Know-Who dress Harry in a tutu?' asked a tiny first year.  
  
'Don't be stupid!' said Dennis Creevey contemptuously. 'I heard that he killed a giant snake and put them inside him while he cooked the snakeskin on a giant furnace.'  
  
'Dennis, you're an idiot. You-Know-Who killed Harry and then – because he's a God – he came alive again. Harry's immortal.' Said Colin in an awe-struck voice.  
  
'I know for a fact the You-Know-Who transformed into Krum, and took Hermione away after the Ball. Then Ron wrestled bears to save her, while Harry bathed in a luxurious bath.' Said a Slytherin fourth year.  
  
Quite a crowd was gathering around.  
  
'Nah-uh!' squealed a Hufflepuff. 'Hermione's really a princess, and Harry is gonna marry her, but You-Know-Who is jealous and hired Ron to kill them. But Malfoy got there first and Hermione fell in love with him. Harry went insane with jealousy and killed everyone – only he spared Hermione ('cause he loved her) and Malfoy and Ron. She then paused, out of breath while everyone gave her strange looks.  
  
'Well, I heard that You-Know-Who sent Hermione a pearl necklace and gave her a pedicure.' Squealed Parvati.  
  
Hermione choked on her salad.  
  
'Don't be stupid Parvati! Everyone knows that You-Know-Who secretly loves Hermione and that's why he has a grudge against Harry!' said Lavender.  
  
After helpfully banging Hermione on the back, Neville said 'You guys are all stupid! You-Know-Who doesn't give pedicures! He sends people crazy by torturing them! Just like – just like…my parents.' He hung his head.  
  
Silence fell upon them.  
  
'I'm sorry, Neville.' Said Hermione softly.  
  
Neville gazed at Harry, Ron and Hermione with big blue eyes.  
  
'Thank you.' He said. 'You saved us all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Old Voldies gone! But where does that leave the Romance Department? More soon. 


	32. In the Lagoon, we finally conclude.

A/N: This may be the last chapter! Sniff, sniff! I enjoyed this experience whole-heartedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm going to the lagoon,' announced Hermione to Ron and Harry.  
  
They had been exempt from exams as a special treat and were whiling away the hours. As it was near summer, the weather was warm and Hermione discovered a pretty lagoon near the lake, and it was now a haven for Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco – if they were feeling generous – through the beautiful spring days.  
  
'Mmm-hmmm…' said Ron not looking up from the chessboard where Harry and him were conducting a serious duel.  
  
'Have fun…' muttered Harry absently while dismally watching Ron's knight slaughter his queen.  
  
'I'm sure I will.' Said Hermione rolling her eyes. 'See you!'  
  
While she went upstairs to change, Harry turned to Ron excitedly.  
  
'I have the best idea.' He said.  
  
Without waiting for answer, he dashing out the portrait hole.  
  
'OK!' yelled Ron after him. 'I'll just take your king…' he said extending his hand, but shrieked when the king bit him. 'Vicious bastard.' He muttered.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione wandered through the lush grass and stopped just in front of the lagoon. Stripping off her bathrobe, to reveal pink bathers, she thought she saw a misty object in the water. She knelt down to investigate when a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the water.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Ow…' said Ron.  
  
He looked at the king.  
  
The king looked at him.  
  
He moved his hand forward.  
  
The king moved forward.  
  
He cocked his head.  
  
The king gnashed his teeth.  
  
Ron toppled the chair, fell over the rug and stood up spluttering. 'That is one maniac king…' he said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione kicked at the person, punched it and kicked it down as she frantically swam to the surface. When she rose, she saw who it was and shouted in disbelief.  
  
'Harry you rotten idiot!' she yelled.  
  
'Boy,' said Harry, rubbing his shoulder. 'Are you a wildcat!'  
  
'Sorry,' she muttered, blushing.  
  
'I'm fine.' Said Harry hesitantly.  
  
'Good.' Said Hermione. She unfortunately noticed at that awkward moment that Harry looked very nice in his swimming trunks and looked away.  
  
'Well…' said Harry.  
  
'You scared me to death!' said Hermione, jokingly.  
  
'Well, I…um…surprise?' Harry ventured.  
  
'I am beyond surprise…why are you here? I thought you and Ron were battling each other in chess.'  
  
'I'm gonna lose anyway,' said Harry. 'So I put a Aggressive Protective Charm on my king.'  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
'Well, the reason I came was…'  
  
'Yes?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Because I, well…I, er…'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
''Cause-we've-been-through-a-lot-together-and-I-sort-of-um-well-er- likeyoukindof…'  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Rewind button?'  
  
'Er…well…come here…' said Harry. He held out his hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took it and followed him.  
  
He led her into a secluded area of the lagoon. Tea-candles floated in the water as well as rose petals and bubbles falling down. The dim lights of the candles shone a mystical blue-green light over the water and ferns crossed and fell around them.  
  
Hermione looked around at the splendor, 'Harry…I…'  
  
'Shhh…' he said. 'Come here.'  
  
She swam over and he took her hands. His green eyes were glowing under the dim lights as Hermione looked into them.  
  
'I…well…uh…sortofkinda, well…I like you…um…like more than a well…uh?' he stuttered.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and leaned into to kiss him. 'I love you too,' she whispered before their lips connected. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, and she clasped both hands behind his neck. He kissed her softly and gently, as though she was a fragile and as delicate as one of those silky rose petals. When they separated slowly he said, 'Why did you keep pushing me away?'  
  
'Because I was afraid of what could happen if I loved someone so much.' She said simply.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Argghhh!' shrieked Ron, standing on a chair. 'Stupid, moronic, scary, demented, retarded, psycho, maniac, brain-defected king!!!!!!!'  
  
'Mr. Weasley!' said a stentorian voice.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked in amazement at the sight of Ron standing on a chair, with cushions barricaded around him, flinging around another chair.  
  
'The king, he – he bit me!' whimpered Ron.  
  
Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'I won't even ask.' She said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione and Harry floated on their backs in the water.  
  
'What do you reckon we've achieved this year?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well, I guess freedom…you know, from Voldemort and all…' said Hermione thoughtfully. 'What about you?'  
  
'Well, we have truth…' said Harry smiling lopsidedly.  
  
'Love?' Hermione ventured shyly.  
  
'I have a beauty.' Said Harry, looking at Hermione.  
  
'Well I,' said Hermione. 'Have Harry Potter.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that may conclude my story! Thank you for all your wonderful support and I will post a Thank You list. Be sure to check out for my later work, I'm planning a new fanfic which will be online soon! 


End file.
